The Puppetmaster
by nightviolets
Summary: Kida has always despised the control Izaya has over him. He's only ever thought of him as a sadistic, manipulative monster. When Izaya gives him a job, he accepts without thought. Is there a reason for this other than habit or fear? What's Izaya's hidden agenda? What's Shizuo's secret? Occurs after the anime. A Kizaya fic. **yaoi, lemon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Durarara! Nor do I get paid for writing fanfics.

* * *

_Before we begin this crazy hot Kizaya adventure, I'd like to explain a few things for all ya'll canon diehards. There is quite some controversy in the Durarara! Fandom about some Izaya facts._

_In THIS story:_

_1) Izaya has brownish-red eyes that lean more towards red_

_2) He is about a foot taller than Masaomi because I am a fan of the seme being a fair bit taller than the uke._

_3) Kida is more than the official 5 kg lighter than Izaya; he is easily lifted by Izaya._

_4) Kizaya forever!_

_That is all. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Izaya Orihara.

The 23-year-old information broker is nothing but bad news. He is manipulative, sadistic, and psychopathic. These are the words that came to Masaomi Kida's mind as he stood outside the man's apartment complex.

It had been months since Izaya last called the boy; Kida hoped for a longer period of absence—like forever. The information broker ruined the boy's life, and it took a long time to recover from his game. He knew that he should've ignored the message, but found himself unable to refuse the request. Whether it was out of fear, curiosity, attraction, or a mix of the three, Kida walked into the building and prepared himself to face whatever Izaya had in store for him. He knocked on the door and entered the home.

"Ah, Kida, I'm glad you came," called a voice across the room. He turned in his chair and bridged his fingers as he spoke.

"What do you want from me?" Kida replied.

"Don't speak so coldly, Kida-kun, you'll hurt my feelings," Izaya pouted. He paused, waiting for a retort, but was answered with silence instead. "Take a seat; I have a few questions for you."

"I'd rather stand."

"Fine," Izaya sighed. "How is your friend, Mikado, doing lately?"

"Why?" Kida demanded.

"It's a simple question, Kida-kun; stop being so uncooperative," he replied with annoyance.

Kida realized that making Izaya angry wouldn't end well. "He's dating Anri now. After all the madness, they finally opened up to each other. He seems really happy."

"Are you jealous?" Izaya mused.

"No, of course not! They're my best friends, I'm happy for them."

"Don't you ever feel that you're getting in the way of their relationship?" Izaya smiled.

"I…what do you mean?" Kida furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you feel like…what's the phrase…a third wheel?"

"I guess I never thought about it that way," he replied quietly. He looked at his shoes and pulled on his shirt hem.

"Maybe you should give them time to be alone," Izaya suggested. "I have a job for you to do in the meantime." Kida looked at him but said nothing. The information broker knew exactly how to manipulate the teen. Izaya opened a desk drawer and flung a letter on the desk between them. "I need you to deliver this to Shizuo Heiwajima for me." Izaya grinned widely, waiting for his reaction.

"N-no way! I could get killed by just mentioning your name to him!" Kida yelled. He looked at the ground nervously.

"Don't be so dramatic." Izaya moved around the desk to where the teen stood. "I wouldn't let you get killed; I still have use for you." He placed a finger under the boy's chin. "Don't you know to look at someone when they're talking to you? Be polite, Kida-kun."

Kida slapped his hand away and looked into the man's eyes. "What exactly should I do with it?"

"That's much better. You should always be this obedient with me." Izaya spun around and ended up behind the boy. Hands lightly gripped Kida's shoulders. Hot breath made him shudder as the man spoke directly into his ear, "All you need to do is slip it under his door. You don't have to hand it directly to him."

"Wha-what does it say?" Kida tensed from the man's closeness; he wanted to move away but found that his legs weren't working properly.

"That's my business. You're just my messenger." Izaya slid his hand down the boy's side to place the envelope in his pocket.

Kida cleared his throat. For some reason unknown to him, he was very aware of the hand lingering on his hip. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because…" Izaya slid the other hand down and ghosted his lips against the shaking boy's ear. "…I wouldn't have an excuse to call you here."

"Why would you want me here if you didn't have a job for me?" Kida questioned.

The man lightly pressed his lips against his neck and walked back to his desk. He rested his chin on his hand and smiled. "I'll let you figure that out yourself." Izaya immediately returned to his computer work, typing for a while before looking back at the now imposing boy. "I didn't mean now," he snapped, "deliver the letter and I'll contact you in the next few days."

Kida paused, and then awkwardly walked out of the apartment. _That was…weird._

* * *

A tall blonde burst through the door, nearly hurling it off its frame. "Stupid flea, you piss me off!"

Izaya removed his hands from the keyboard and looked at the man. "Namie, you can take the rest of the day off," he said to a rather frightened young secretary. She collected her things and rapidly sped out the door. After it shut, he spoke again with the same even tone, "Is there something you want to talk about, Shizu-chan? I have an appointment soon, so let's make this quick."

"I'll make it quick," Shizuo mumbled. He ran around the desk to grab the man, but the chair was empty.

"Can't we discuss things _without_ an attempt on my life?" Izaya asked from the other side of the desk. His hand felt for the switchblade in his coat pocket. He always kept it with him, but the man habitually checked every time he faced a strong opponent like Shizuo Heiwajima.

"You lost that opportunity after sending me those pictures," Shizuo growled.

Izaya smirked. Shizuo was acting exactly how he expected, and he loved being right. "It would be in your interest to cooperate with me. I have copies." Izaya hopped onto his desk and sat cross-legged facing the bartender; he wasn't a threat for the time being.

"…Copies?" The man's glasses were absent and Izaya basked in the mixture of confusion, helplessness, and anger in his chestnut eyes.

Izaya chuckled. "What? Did you really think I'd send you my only evidence? There's no point in that." Izaya continued amusedly as the man tried to comprehend the situation, "Honestly, Shizu-chan, I thought you were smart enough to figure that out; I guess I gave you too much credit."

"That's enough!" the man exclaimed. He reached for him a second time, but the result ended similarly.

"Don't you want to know why I'm blackmailing you?" Izaya had somehow managed to jump onto Shizuo's back and hold his switchblade to the man's throat. Shizuo would've rammed the smaller man into a wall, but Izaya had predicted that and used the knife to prevent it. He despised how Izaya was always three steps ahead of everyone else.

"Because you're a sick, twisted bastard?" he grunted.

Izaya fell to the floor and sauntered to his couch. "Yes…but there _is_ a specific reason for this."

"Oh?" Shizuo replied, half-interested. All he wanted was to pound the small pest into nothing. He sat down on the adjoining side of the "L" shaped couch instead.

The information broker inwardly applauded himself; the bartender was right where he wanted him. "You see, I've known about your secret for awhile, Shizu-chan." Izaya laid his arms across the top of the couch and placed a foot on his knee. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I won't torture you for now, but I do have a request of you."

Izaya opened his mouth to continue when a knock struck the apartment door. He looked at the clock. "Hm, it's 4:30 already? Well, I guess it can't be helped…come in, Kida-kun!"

Kida opened the door and froze when he saw Shizuo on the couch.

"Hey, you little flea, we were having a conversation," the blonde barked.

"We still can. Come here, Kida-kun," he chimed. "Shizu-chan, this is Masaomi Kida. I'm sure you two know each other." Izaya didn't wait for a response to continue. "Kida won't repeat anything either of us says. He knows better than to disobey me."

"But-I…"

The raven-haired man patted the couch next to him and watched the teen awkwardly drop his bag and sit down. "Don't be so tense," said Izaya, "you should relax more." Izaya flung Kida's legs onto the couch and placed his head in his lap. "Much better."

Kida was about to object when the third man cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. Where were we?"

"You were telling me why you sent that letter."

"Well, _I_ technically didn't send it; Kida-kun did." Masaomi immediately tensed. He didn't expect Izaya to rat him out. Then again, he never expected the mischievous man's actions.

"He did it? Give him to me, I'm gonna kill him!" Shizuo fumed.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, don't scare him." Izaya affectionately played with the distressed boy's hair as he spoke in his usual, breezy tone, "He doesn't know what was inside the envelope. He simply delivered it for me." The man patted the boy's stomach and let his hand rest there; the other still stroked his golden locks.

"Whatever." Shizuo relaxed again—Kida following—and looked at the maroon-eyed man. "Just tell me what you want," he sighed.

"I'm going to be busy for awhile and I'd rather not have any distractions." Izaya smiled down at the boy—to his confusion—and spoke again, "You tend to take up a lot of my schedule when I see you. All I ask is that you cease your quest to murder me; just for awhile."

Shizuo looked at Kida, then Izaya, and agreed. "Fine. Can I leave now?"

"Yes. I need some time with Kida-kun now."

Shizuo left and slammed the door behind him.

Kida exhaled loudly. "Why did you tell him I delivered the letter?"

Izaya shrugged. "I told him you didn't know what was in it. You should thank me, I protected you."

Kida began to feel uncomfortable with Izaya's petting. "Can I get up now?" he mumbled.

"You mean you don't like this?" Izaya asked. "Hm, let's try something different." The man lifted him up and placed the boy between his legs, facing away from him. "Better?" he asked. Izaya gently rubbed Kida's shoulders.

"No. What are you doing?"

"You seem tense. I just want to loosen you up a bit." Kida shivered as he repeated his previous gesture of breathing into his ear. He slowly glided his hands down the teen's back and tugged on his shirt hem.

"Wh-what?"

"Take your shirt off, Kida-kun," Izaya purred. The man's unusual behavior caught him off guard; Izaya never touched him so gently, spoke so softly…he was carried away by the new charm and complied without thought. "That's a good boy," Izaya whispered. His hands slithered up and down Kida's chest. He chuckled when he felt the boy sink into him, fully content and completely vulnerable.

He kissed the boy's neck and paused in anticipation, but he didn't move. Rather, he closed his eyes and evened his breathing. Izaya continued to slowly nibble and lick the teen's neck while feeling up his chest. The boy flinched when the fingers flicked his nipples. "Shh," Izaya soothed, "just let go." After a minute, the raven finally received the reaction he'd been waiting for: while biting his neck and playing with his swollen nubs, the boy let out a moan. It was barely audible, but he knew that the boy was enjoying his advances.

Izaya placed kisses along his shoulder and moved his hands to Kida's belt buckle. "Izaya, what are you doing? St-stop," he protested.

"I told you before; just relax. I don't make a habit of being gentle with people. Consider yourself lucky." His nimble fingers quickly removed the belt and undid the zipper. Kida's breath hitched as Izaya moved his hands under the boy's boxers and rubbed his bare thighs. He squirmed around uncomfortably and was surprised to hear a moan from the man behind him. "Mmm, Kida-kun," Izaya breathed.

Kida tried to figure out what he'd done, but stopped when his pants and boxers dropped to the floor. The blonde gasped and blushed a shade of red that was almost cartoon-like. He was completely exposed to the person he feared and hated most.

Izaya laid Kida on his back and climbed on top of him. He pressed his lips against the blonde's and licked between them, beckoning the teen to open his mouth. Reluctantly, Kida let him in then widened his eyes to the attack that followed. His mouth was bombarded with the raven's tongue; his nipple was rubbed and flicked with one hand, and the other palmed his hard length.

He tried to protest, but unwillingly called the other's name instead. Izaya smiled and wrapped his hand around the boy's erection. "Ah…Iz…aya," he called again. He knew that he should push him away, but it all felt so…good. Kida was a virgin and always worried about his first time and the possible awkwardness or silence that it might include. However, Izaya was quite skilled and he was lost in the pleasure instead of worrying about his own behavior.

Kida realized he was gay about a year back when a girl that every guy was after made a move on him, but he felt nothing, physically or emotionally. Though when he went to bed a few days later, he dreamt about a famous male singer he liked and woke up stuck to his sheets. Although he never thought of Izaya sexually, he didn't hate what was happening: he loved it.

"Kida-kun," the man above said, bringing him back to reality. He pressed three fingers against the boy's mouth. "Make them as wet as you are." Kida opened his mouth and devoured the fingers, licking every inch. He knew why he was doing this and wanted to be as prepared as possible.

Izaya plucked out his hand and circled Kida's hole with his fingers. He leaned down and whispered, "Ready?"

"Y-yes," Kida managed to say. However, he had no trouble howling a moment later.

* * *

_If any of you notice the lack of updates on my Kuro fic, Rescue Me, let me explain. But read this anyway because it's important. I go through on and off periods of obsessions (especially when it comes to otp's).I love writing fics about my obsession and like to finish, but I tend to lose interest if others also do. This is what happened with Rescue Me and I Won't Lose You (RaikouxGau fic)_

_Main point: if you like the story, please comment or pm me to let me know. And also hit the follow and/or favorite button. Your feedback really does encourage me a lot, so help me out!_

_See ya soon! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tears formed in the corner of Kida's eyes. "Izaya…st-stop, it…hurts."

Izaya smiled. "Hush, I'll find it soon." His two fingers relentlessly scissored and stretched the boy, causing him extreme pain. The man stared at Kida as he maneuvered his fingers. He usually found his partner's prostate quickly.

Suddenly, Kida made a choking noise and lifted his back high in the air. "Found it," the elder of the two snickered. He continuously hit the same spot, sending the boy into a world of pleasure he'd never experienced.

Kida roughly pulled Izaya down by his hair and forced his tongue into the other's mouth. His first kiss was another thing that the virgin teen often worried about, but Izaya was skilled enough to make up for his inexperience. Izaya smiled into the boy's lips; he'd suspected Kida was the type to look for affection during sex, but didn't expect _him _to initiate anything. Kida was full of surprises today.

Without breaking the kiss, Izaya removed his fingers and reached under the couch for a small bottle of lube. This wasn't the first time he'd ended up in this position on his couch. Instead of covering himself, Izaya handed the bottle to his partner.

Kida opened his eyes and looked into bright maroon orbs above him. "Wh-what do I do with this?" he asked sheepishly.

Izaya bent down and breathed onto his neck. "C'mon, Kida-kun; I know you're a virgin, but you're definitely not _that_ innocent." Izaya nipped at his collarbone while he waited for the boy to make sense of the bottle. Finally, Izaya felt a small, jittery hand coat his erect member. He put his hand over the boy's and guided him to grip harder and pump faster. He let go and busied his hands with the teen's smooth torso. "Mm, good Kida-kun," he mumbled into his shoulder.

A minute passed and Izaya removed the tiny hand from his throbbing length. "That's enough," he said. Izaya flipped the boy over and pulled him to his knees and elbows. The information broker may look somewhat frail, but he could easily take down a man twice his weight.

Kida felt Izaya's tip at his entrance and held his breath. He knew this would hurt far more than his fingers. "If you tense up, it'll hurt more," said Izaya, reading his body.

"O-okay…"

Izaya thrusted into the boy in one swift motion and began to slowly pull out. Kida bit down on his lip as the man repeated the painful action. He then slowly pumped in and out, but stopped midway when he realized the boy's unusual silence. _He should be screaming…_

"Kida-kun, why are you so quiet?" His tone was gentle, but contained an impatient edge.

"I…it's too big…I-I can't handle this." His voice cracked and Izaya felt a small tinge of sympathy before regaining his usual, demeaning tone.

"Don't be a child," he belittled, "of course it hurts. Deal with it. It'll feel better eventually." Izaya thrusted his entire length into Kida and pumped faster than before.

"Pl-please…sto-ahhh…" Kida trailed off into a loud moan.

Izaya thrusted harder and pulled the boy's head back by his hair. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he whispered, "you won't be able to walk for days." He untangled his fingers and laughed at the exasperated teen. The sensations coursing through him were too intense for him to move or make any noises other than grunts and moans.

As he neared release, Izaya took one hand off Kida's hip and reached around to his pulsing member. Kida groaned louder as the elder pumped in rhythm to his thrusts. Soon after, Kida threw his head back and screamed the man's name as he climaxed into the greatest orgasm he'd ever experienced. Izaya released a few moments later, spilling his hot seed into the boy's hole.

The man pulled out and stood from the couch. He walked to the bathroom and returned with a few rags. He threw two at the exhausted boy. "Clean yourself up. You don't want to put your clothes back on with all that mess, and I'm not lending you anything."

Izaya wiped himself off and dressed. He stood in front of the now clean boy and watched him struggle to stand. When he finally got up, his knees gave in and he fell forward onto Izaya, grabbing his shoulders for support. Izaya licked his ear. "I said you wouldn't be able to walk. Weren't you listening, Kida-kun?" Kida didn't respond. "I'm feeling rather generous today. I'll help you get dressed."

"I'm not a little kid; I can dress myself," he barked. Izaya sat him on the couch and watched his shaking arms trying to put on his boxers. He managed to bring them to his knees, but didn't have the strength to lift his hips. Every part of him was burning. Kida leaned back into the couch and covered his face with his hands. It was all so embarrassing; he could barely move and he sat exposed to Izaya in an incredibly humiliating position.

Kida felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him up while a hand finished putting his boxers on. He opened his eyes and saw Izaya lifting his useless legs and clothing them with his jeans. He fastened the belt and straddled the speechless boy. He lifted wobbly arms and put his shirt on without breaking eye contact. Izaya sat motionless with crimson eyes piercing him. Kida felt embarrassed and tried to look away, but was stopped by a firm hand on his chin.

Izaya said nothing. He ran his thumb over the boy's lips and leaned in. The kiss was steady and tender, nothing like the rough mess earlier. Kida loosely circled his arms around Izaya's neck and lost himself in the kiss. The man still held his chin as he nibbled and sucked on Kida's upper lip. It wasn't a heated embrace, but he found himself breathless when Izaya pulled away.

"Why are you acting kind towards me?" The informant's face was inches from his and he breathed onto the other's lips as he spoke.

"Why do you think I'm incapable of being gentle?" He tilted his head and licked his jawbone.

"Because I've never known you to be anything other than a sadistic monster," he said flatly.

Izaya laughed. "Fair enough." He moved his face in line with Kida's and combed through his golden hair. "I know you very well, Kida-kun. I know your fears, faults, and everything that makes you tick. I can ruin your life with a few clicks on my keyboard."

Kida gulped. "What's your point?"

"Oh, I didn't have one, I just wanted to remind you of the power I have over you." Kida rolled his eyes. "But I'll answer your question. You're the kind of person who needs affection to feel good about yourself. If you're cast aside or hurt by someone you care for, you'll crawl into yourself and remain depressed for a fairly long time."

Kida widened his eyes. Izaya just told him something he never realized about himself, and he hated it. He felt tears in his eyes, but quickly blinked them away. "I didn't really plan...that...out but I already knew this about you. I considered your current lack of friendship and the fact that it would be your first sexual experience and decided that I'd be nice, if only once. It's true that I'm often...what was the word you used?"

"Manipulative? Sadistic? Monstrous?"

"Ah, yes, sadistic. I quite like that description. Anyway, I do have _somewhat_ of a conscience. I decided that, if only once, I'd be kind to you, to save you from being permanently scarred from a horrible first time."

"Th-thank...you?" Kida replied quietly. He tried to process everything the man told him.

"Yes, you should thank me." He kissed him once more and stood. "Now go home, I have work to do." Izaya sat in his desk chair and turned his computer on. He looked over to Kida crunched over, staring at the ground.

"If you're hoping to stay the night, it's not happening. Go home, brat."

Kida clenched his teeth. "I...I can't..."

Izaya sighed. "Can't what? C'mon spit it out."

"I can't walk..." This was beyond embarrassing; Kida thought he might as well die right there on the couch.

Izaya cackled and spun around in his chair. "Hahaha! I nearly forgot." He gracefully leapt from his seat and drifted towards the miserable boy. "Sit up." Kida complied but refused to look at him.

Izaya scooped up the light boy and began walking towards the door.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Kida exclaimed.

"You ask that a lot. I'm carrying you, obviously, since you can't walk. It _is _my fault."

_Is he being…sincere? He was nice earlier, but he seemed his usual self when he told me to leave. I'm starting to believe he isn't staging all this._

Izaya opened the door and walked into the elevator. Once outside, they were met with the evening sunset and the usual noises of the busy city as it transitioned into the night life of Ikebukuro. Izaya walked down the street with a half-smile. Kida suddenly realized the position he was in. _He's not being nice,_ Kida thought, _he's trying to humiliate me!_

"People are looking," he mumbled.

"I know," he replied with a smirk.

"L-let me down!"

"But you can't walk," he replied with a clearly fake-sympathetic tone.

"Stop trying to humiliate me and let me go, you bastard!"

"Fine." Izaya literally dropped the complaining teen and laughed when he hit the ground.

"Ow! You didn't have to hurt me like that…"

"You told me to put you down. If you want to walk home yourself, go ahead, let's see it." Izaya took a step back and looked down to him expectantly.

Kida successfully got to his knees and slowly stood, but immediately fell back to his knees.

"Need help?"

Kida wished he could slap the smirk right off the informant's face. "I don't want your help," he spat. Izaya crossed his arms and continued to watch. On his second attempt, Kida got to his feet. He grinned widely and said, "See? I'm fine by myself." Izaya said nothing.

As he started to turn away, his legs failed him again and he fell forwards.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose so I'll catch you." Izaya had one arm around his thin waist, tightly holding Kida against him. With his other hand, Izaya grasped his chin with his thumb and held it up. Izaya was fairly short for his age, but he was still almost a foot taller than the 15-year-old.

"Stop it. Just let me call a friend to pick me up."

"Maybe you should quit trying to resist me. You've always been my little puppet. _I'm _pulling the strings." Izaya's face was far too close. His heart was racing and he only hoped the tyrant wouldn't notice. But of course, he did: "Your body betrays your words." Izaya let go of the boy and laughed when he clung onto his shoulders. He grabbed the boy again and tilted his head to speak in his ear. "You _want_ me, Kida-kun. You'll never be able to escape me now—not that you could otherwise."

"Kida?"

The boy turned his head to see Kyohei standing a few feet away with a confused look. He realized how the situation must look. He was being held up against Izaya Orihara, the most hated man in Ikebukuro, with seemingly no resistance.

"Ky-Kyohei!" he yelled happily.

The surprised man raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?"

"Here, take him." Izaya pushed him into the man and smiled.

Kyohei watched the boy struggle to stand as he latched onto his arm for support. "Jeez, Izaya, what did you do to the poor kid?"

"Why don't you ask Kida-kun?"

Kyohei looked down at the boy in question. "I…I fell and hurt my legs. I stumbled into Izaya and he was just holding me up." Kyohei looked unconvinced, but said nothing.

"Interesting…" Izaya moved to Kida and bent to make their faces level. "I'll contact you soon. We have unfinished business, Kida-kun."

The pair watched Izaya skip out of sight. "That was…weird," said Kyohei.

* * *

_Woo it's gettin' steamy up in here!_

_I've loved Kizaya since episode three with their chance encounter. Kida acted so awkward and Izaya just loved it. I want to marry that hot piece of psychopathic ass._

_Until next time, my fellow yaoi lovers_

_3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_I have been asked about Mikado's role in my story. I've never really liked the KidaxMikado pairing so don't expect him to have any romantic influence. However, they do have a strong bond, so he will make appearances. I was thinking more along the lines of fearing losing Mikado's friendship than losing a chance for a romantic relationship because of Anri._

_Does that make sense? I'm not entirely sure where this story will end up, so I can't think too far into the future for Mikado and Kida._

_Hope that answers your question!_

_Also, maybe I should've explained this but I know Izaya was a bit OOC those first two chapters. Izaya even said not to expect any more kindness (or something along those lines). I'm as much of a fan of Izaya's villainous personality, and I intend to have a lot of fun with him :)_

_Just trust me guys, I need to set up everything first. _

_I apologize for the long speech. I tend to do that a lot._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Kida awoke to a throbbing pain in an unmentionable area. He covered his eyes with his hand and remembered the cause of his suffering: three days ago, he went to Izaya's apartment and…

Kida smacked his head in an attempt to somehow physically remove the memory from his mind. He got out of bed and held the bedpost to steady himself. He still had some trouble on his feet, but it was far better than the past two days. He no longer fell down immediately after standing, and his limp was barely noticeable.

Since the…incident…occurred on a Wednesday afternoon, he missed school Thursday to recover. When he returned Friday, there were lots of questions hurled at him that he really didn't want to answer. It was difficult enough to come up with a story on the spot that would convince Kyohei that they were doing anything other than the truth. He ended up telling everyone that he was pushed down the stairs in a fight. He used the "you should see the other guy" line.

Kida took one glance outside and crawled back under the warm sheets. It was pouring outside, and he really didn't feel like getting soaked to hang out with anyone. Sleeping in was exactly what he needed anyways.

The blonde teen opened his eyes and let out a muffled exclamation. Staring at him from above was none other than Izaya Orihara. The menacing informant was seated on top of him with his usual smirk plastered across his face.

Kida bit down on the hand that covered his mouth.

"Ouch!" Izaya shook out his hand and frowned. "That kinda hurt, Kida-kun."

The blonde also frowned. "Get off me and out of my house."

Izaya pouted. "But you're not going anywhere; it's raining. I thought we could have some fun..." He brushed the boy's silky locks out of his eyes.

"Get lost. I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Oh really?" Izaya tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Really," he replied purposefully.

Izaya smiled for a moment, silently looking into the boy's big chestnut eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed Kida's wrists and pinned them above his head. Kida glared at Izaya; he knew there was no point in trying to struggle out of his death-grip.

"What, are you going to rape me know?"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it."

"I won't enjoy it."

Izaya bent to his face and licked his lips. "You certainly seemed to a few days ago."

Kida blushed. "Th-that was a mistake. I won't let it happen again," he stammered.

Izaya devoured the boy's lips, forcing his tongue into a very surprised Kida. After a few moments of initial shock, he began to move his tongue with Izaya's.

Izaya pulled away to look directly at the boy as he said, "Then why did you kiss me back?"

"It's just...um, a reaction."

"So you wouldn't struggle against anyone who tried to take you? Are you really THAT much of a whore?" he taunted.

"N-no of course not! Don't call me that!"

Izaya laughed. He reached down and felt the large lump in Kida's pants the teen had been desperately trying to hide-which was difficult with the man sitting directly on him. Izaya slowly rubbed Kida's erection with his own. "Why can't you just admit that you want me?" Kida turned his head to the side and clenched his teeth. "You're clearly turned on right now; your pulse is racing; you can barely look at me because of how embarrassed you are." Izaya nuzzled into Kida's neck. "Stop resisting me."

Izaya stuck his hand up Kida's shirt and rubbed one already erect nipple. Kida's body instinctually raised into the man's touch. Izaya was right: Kida's body longed for the man, even if his brain didn't. The teen's shirt was suddenly ripped off his torso and thrown across the room. His strength was impressive: he managed to tear it with one hand.

Kida opened his eyes and watched Izaya sensually lick from his navel to chin, exhaling on his lips. Izaya reached between them and spread Kida's precum over his hard length and began to pump. Kida whimpered unintentionally. "Tell me how much you love this, Kida-kun. I want you to say it."

"No," he argued. He desperately tried to focus on anything higher than his burning abdomen. Izaya released Kida's wrists and slithered down the slender body. Kida looked down to see Izaya wink at him and lick up his shaft. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. As he felt his length be taken in by the raven's hot mouth, he grabbed at the sheets and bit his lip harder, drawing blood.

Izaya held the bottom of the teen's length with one hand and scratched down his torso with the other. Kida's eyes flew open and he snatched Izaya's clawed hand. "That hurts!"

Izaya crawled back up to meet face-to-face and grinned. "You said it yourself, Kida-kun." He bent his head and harshly bit his neck. "I take pleasure in causing others pain."

"Well stop it. It doesn't feel good to me."

"Why should I care?" Izaya returned to biting into the shocked boy's neck.

Kida opened his mouth to retort, but realized something: _I should've expected this. He doesn't care about how I feel. He never did._

"Take my clothes off, Kida-kun." He grabbed the blonde's wrist and raised it to his bulging jeans. Kida left his hand there, he didn't want this, and he certainly wouldn't help the bastard with his sick game. "Unless you want to be punished again," he hissed and roughly twisted the teen's nipple.

Kida screamed, and then followed orders. This was the Izaya he knew. He unzipped the man's pants and felt his hands being slapped away as the informant flung the garment off himself. "You're too slow." He quickly removed his shirt and licked the boy's lips before darting his tongue inside. "Touch me," he breathed into Kida's mouth.

Kida hesitantly raised his small hands to the man's abdomen; he was terribly afraid of receiving another punishment and thought it best to do what Izaya said. He moved his hands along the smooth torso. He was strong, with a very faint six-pack and subtle muscular arms. Under the clothes of the assumed scrawny man was a well-built, strong body.

He felt a humming in his mouth while absentmindedly grazing over the man's nipples. The moan surprised Kida, and he repeated his action.

"Mmm, yes, Kida-kun. You're getting better." Izaya grabbed the boy and flipped them over; Kida fell sprawled across the man. Izaya touched his tongue then his own nipple. "Use your mouth," he explained.

The boy sheepishly stuck out his tongue and lightly flicked Izaya's swollen nub. He slightly flinched when he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He was afraid that he'd done something wrong. Instead of a punishment, however, Izaya gently stroked the boy. Apparently the boy was doing quite well. Strangely, Kida found himself enjoying bringing the man pleasure. It gave him a rush; Izaya Orihara lay beneath him, vulnerable.

He continued circling and flicking the nipple with his tongue as he reached down and took both of their lengths in one hand. He slowly moved his hips, bringing an amazing frictional pleasure to both. Izaya moaned loudly. "Masaomi," he gasped, "have you been with someone else since we met last?"

Kida raised his head and looked at the sweating informant. "Wh-what? No way! I don't…I just…"

Izaya pulled the boy's head down and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. A minute later, Kida was unable to hold in any longer and came all over their stomachs.

Izaya chuckled. "You come so fast, Kida-kun. I really turn you on, don't I?"

Before he could respond, Izaya flipped him over and knocked the breath from him. "Get on your hands and knees." Too exhausted to protest, Kida obeyed and mentally prepared himself for Izaya. The man took some of Kida's seed spread on his stomach and coated his hard shaft. He covered Kida's mouth and trust completely into the boy, immediately beginning to pump in and out. Izaya's hand covered the blonde's loud cry.

Izaya ignored the boy's shuddering from the sudden entry and enjoyed the teen's tight walls wrapping around him. He tightly gripped his waist and scraped Kida's back with the hand previously preventing loud screeching from the younger man. He bent over the worn body and gnawed on his shoulder.

Tears fell to Kida's sheets and blood dripped down his shoulder. This was rougher than Kida imagined—not that he often thought about sex with Izaya. The charcoal-colored haired man licked the blood from his lover's shoulder and dug his nails into the boy's hips. He quickly released and stood after pulling out, leaving Kida collapsed and panting on his bed.

Izaya returned a few minutes later with two towels. He put on his boxers and pants and sat next to the shaking boy. He gently took the wet towel and rubbed it over his bloody and bruised torso. Neither said a word as he lifted him up and clothed the teen.

Izaya picked the boy off the bed and held them together, like a few nights before. He removed the golden strands from his eyes and locked him in a long kiss. Once he'd had enough, Izaya sat the boy on his bed and kissed him one last time.

Before he could leave however, Kida grabbed the man's collar and pulled him back in. He held him there for minutes, refusing to break the kiss as tears streamed down his face. Content with his effect on his toy, Izaya pushed him down and crawled on top of him. He reached beneath the blonde's shirt and softly rubbed his stomach as he continued in their unexpected embrace.

Kida pushed the man a few inches up and stared at an amused informant with teary eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he squeaked.

Izaya jumped off the bed and turned back before leaving the room. "Because I want to."

Izaya skipped out of the house and back to his own, leaving Kida hurt and confused.

Kida pulled his knees to his chest and stared out to the gloomy clouds. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you." The tall blonde sat on his arch-nemesis' couch, staring at the man he loathed.

"Now why would I ever say that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya turned from his floor length windows and sat in his desk chair, beaming at the frustrated man. "I only told you to stop trying to kill me for a short bit." He cupped his cheek in his hand. "I have too much fun with you; I wouldn't keep you away for too long."

"Why am I here?" he replied, not amused.

"I just want to ask you a question."

"And you couldn't ask over the phone?"

"Oh no, this is something that needs to be asked in person," he smiled. Izaya walked over to Shizuo and straddled his lap.

"What are you doing, flea? Get off!" he exclaimed.

Izaya smiled and ran his fingers through the man's long, silky hair. "Maybe I don't want to," he whispered. He undid the top two buttons of the bartender's shirt and kissed along his exposed collarbone.

"Get off before I make you, sick bastard," Shizuo demanded.

"But Shizu-chan, you can't hurt me, remember? I know all about your naughty secret. If you make me mad, I might just expose you. If that happens, nobody will be afraid of you; they'll all laugh."

"And you think I don't know what's going on with that Masaomi kid? You're a pedophile."

Izaya bucked his hips slightly and licked the shell of Shizuo's ear. "Prove it," he whispered.

Shizuo clenched his fists. He knew there was no way to prove it. Nobody could get evidence against Izaya Orihara. Izaya shifted in his lap and looked into his large eyes.

He chuckled. "Shizu-chan…am I turning you on right now?"

"Wh-what? No! You're a disgusting pervert, how could I be turned on?"

"I don't know…but you're rock hard right now."

Shizuo looked down and was surprised to see that the informant was correct. He hadn't even noticed. "Well, so are you."

"But I'm not embarrassed about it." Izaya moved his hips and rubbed their crotches together. "This is why I called you here; I wanted to see how long it would take."

"You twisted…pervert."

Izaya just laughed and continued humping the man, excitedly watching his reactions. "St-stop it."

"Hm…no." Izaya stared at the man, trying to decide what to do next. He'd expected Shizuo to push him off by now.

Suddenly, Shizuo grabbed the back of the man's head and pushed it forward into his. The blonde's tongue sped into the raven's mouth, tasting the man he'd hated for years. Izaya made a surprised noise, but quickly returned the favor. Shizuo grabbed the other's hand and shoved it under his jeans without a word. On instinct, Izaya began to rub the throbbing length through the man's boxers.

"So eager, Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo grunted in response. He moved his hand under Izaya's shirt and rubbed the small of his back.

Apart from the shock of Shizuo kissing Izaya, the information broker was dumbfounded by the man's gentleness. Not that he wasn't thankful for his behavior—hugging the thinner man too tightly could result in serious back damage. The kiss was rough, but the fingers grazing his back were soft. It felt nice, yet Izaya felt himself wanting to push away. They could definitely have a killer romance (literally), but he wasn't into Shizuo. The elder Heiwajima was a toy that he wanted to fool around with mentally, not physically.

"Hey, you know I'm still here, right? Do you want me to leave?" called a woman from across the room. She'd silently attempted to finish her work without being distracted by the two, but she was too uncomfortable to keep from speaking up any longer.

Izaya slid off Shizuo and walked towards his bathroom. "That won't be necessary, Namie," he replied, "I was about to ask Shizu-chan to leave, anyway." He quickly washed his hands and returned to stand in front of the disheveled blonde. "Well?"

"Stupid flea…" he mumbled. He knocked Izaya's shoulder as he stormed past him and left the apartment. Izaya moved to his windows and watched with amusement as Shizuo walked down the sidewalk with fists at his sides and appearing to audibly growl. People in his path quickly ducked in allies or ran the other way.

"Next time you guys decide to hump each other in your living room, can you warn me in advance?"

"It was just some innocent kissing, Namie," Izaya chuckled. "Shizuo isn't my type. This little episode won't make a rerun." He smiled at his clever wordplay. Namie rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

After a few more minutes of both typing, Namie spoke up, "What _is_ your type, then?"

Izaya watched the people of Tokyo move about through the rain. "I'm not sure if I really have one. I definitely like them younger, though. The innocent and inexperienced are the most fun to play with."

"You claim to be twenty-one. If you go much younger, you'll really be a pedophile. That pigtailed girl you brought in a week or two ago looked way too young to be ruined by you."

"You mean Rio?" Izaya looked up at her and threw his arms up. "She came to me. Who am I to refuse a cute girl who throws herself at me? She tracked me down and came to tell me off after finally gathering the strength. But I guess I'm just too irresistible."

Namie scoffed. "You are _not_ irresistible. You're a manipulative pedophile."

Izaya crossed his arms and smiled. "What do you think is worse," Izaya asked nonchalantly, "pedophilia or incest?" He quickly looked up to take in the horrified expression of his secretary.

"That will be all for today, you can come in late tomorrow; I'll give you time to think that over."

Namie left and slammed the door behind her.

"Humans are wonderful."

* * *

_If you don't already know, Rio is the girl from the second episode that meets Izaya on the roof of a building._

_Is it weird that I kinda ship Rio and Izaya? The second episode made him my favorite character of all time. I kinda hoped they would end up together._

_But then Kizaya happened. :)_

_Review! And you all get cookies._

_And when I say cookies I mean you get to buy yourself a cookie._

_:)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously, Mikado, you don't have to do this." Masaomi Kida scratched the back of his neck nervously, trying to find a way out of his situation.

"C'mon, Masaomi, it'll be fun! She's really funny and nice." Mikado nudged his best friend with his elbow. "She's pretty cute, too."

"I just don't feel like dating right now…"

Mikado put his hand on Kida's shoulder and pleaded, "I feel like I never see you anymore, man. You, me, and Anri used to be inseparable! Going on a double date is a great way to hang out. Please, Masaomi."

Kida sighed. It was true that he and Mikado didn't see each other much. Since Anri and Mikado started dating, he felt like a third wheel (especially after a certain information broker made it painfully clear.) He couldn't turn this down. This was a test of friendship…and manhood. His best friend was probably aware that he hadn't been hitting on every girl that walked by lately; this date could make everything better. "Alright, Mikado. You know I can't turn you down!" Kida slapped him on the back and walked back to class.

_I wonder what this chick is like…but does it matter? I don't really swing that way. Although I guess I've never tried. Maybe the date will go well and I'll end up with a girlfriend._

**_Izaya._**

The name flashed in his thoughts for a mere second, but it was enough to reconsider the date. _Maybe I shouldn't go…Wait! What are you doing, idiot? _Kida scolded himself internally. _It's not like we're dating or anything. Sure, we had sex a couple times, but that's it. It didn't mean anything to Izaya, why should it stop me from getting out there? He doesn't own me._

_He doesn't own me. _Masaomi repeated the phrase as he walked home that day. Izaya couldn't control what he did.

_'You've always been my little puppet.'_

Kida remembered the words that sent Kida into despair. All he ever did to Kida was torture him in every definition of the word.

_'I'm pulling the strings.'_

The voice was so clear in his head, Kida was afraid that he might look up from the sidewalk to see the man haunting his thoughts. Luckily, this wasn't the case. Kida walked up his front porch and unlocked his door. After dropping his backpack on the table and kicking his shoes off, he plopped down in front of the t.v. and turned on an anime he'd recently been watching.

Not many people were aware that Masaomi Kida lived alone. The 15-year-old had been supporting himself for a little over a year without help from anyone else. Aside from Anri and Mikado, everyone figured he lived a normal life and went home to a home-cooked meal and smiling parents every night. However, this wasn't the case. His dad walked out on him and his mom just three years ago. After awhile, his mom couldn't stand the way Kida looked almost identical to his father. One day, she left a note saying she was sorry and she'd return someday and left an envelope with enough money for about three months of groceries and bills. Apparently, she'd been planning it for quite some time and saved up the money.

Now, Kida got his money from his part time job at the nearby convenience store and random jobs given to him by Izaya. It wasn't much, but he was able to afford everything he really needed. He had to cut down on things like manga, movies, and other frivolous things, but he was getting by fairly well.

"Don't you ever get lonely, Kida-kun?"

That voice. He knew who it was before he saw him: Izaya Orihara. "How did you get in my house?"

Izaya moved from the corner he'd been lurking in and sat next to the frightened boy.

"I made a key awhile back. I've only used it a few times, though."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kida sank into his couch and stared up at the ceiling. He really couldn't escape the man.

"Because I don't want to, of course. Stop asking silly questions, Kida-kun."

"I don't suppose you'd leave if I asked?" Kida sighed.

"You're smarter than I thought; well done." After a few moments of silence between the two, Izaya spoke up. "So, what are you up to lately? I haven't seen you in a week."

Kida saw his opportunity and took it. "I have a date tomorrow with this girl named Rio. She's pretty hot." Izaya said nothing. _Got him, _Kida thought.

Izaya grabbed his stomach and bent over laughing. "Kida-kun, that's hilarious!"

"Hey, it's true! I can get a girl if I want to!"

Izaya stopped laughing and scooted closer to the infuriated teen. "I don't doubt that; you're quite the cutie, Kida-kun. It's just that I know the girl quite well. You aren't really her type."

Kida felt defeated. Of course Izaya knew her; he knows everything about everyone in this town. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"She's quite hung up on someone right now. I'm surprised she even said yes to you."

"I didn't ask her; Mikado did. We're going on a double date." Kida wasn't sure why he was telling Izaya all this, but it was nice to have a somewhat normal conversation instead of being attacked by his tongue. "And you're probably just tricking me, anyway. I'm gonna have a great time tomorrow. Maybe I'll even take her back to my place…" Kida tried to sound cool, but he figured it probably sounded nothing like he'd hoped.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Kida-kun? You're so cute." Izaya pinched his cheeks and received a (dodged) slap to the face in retaliation. "It's not working though. I don't get jealous."

"Th-that's not what I was doing!" Kida exclaimed. He felt his voice crack and knew he couldn't hide it now.

"Sure…it wouldn't matter, anyway. I never said I had feelings for you. You're just a fun toy; you put up a fight."

A thought suddenly came to the blonde and he couldn't help but ask, "Are you…involved with multiple people right now?"

Izaya picked up the blushing teen and sat him sideways on his lap. He turned the boy's chin towards him and placed the boy's arms on his shoulders. "Why do you ask? I think you're the jealous one here, Kida-kun."

"It was just a question! Don't twist my words!"

"So feisty today…I like it." He leaned in to kiss the boy and smiled when he shifted away. "Did I make you angry?"

"Yes, actually, you did." He pushed away from the man and walked into his bedroom to change, hoping Izaya would leave in his absence. When he tried to shut the door, a foot caught it, making it bounce back.

Izaya grabbed Kida's shoulders and pushed him into the wall. The blonde glared daggers into the ruby-eyed informant.

"Did I say I was done, Masaomi?" Kida didn't reply. He turned his head away and stayed silent. Izaya violently grabbed the boy by his hair and turned his face to his. "Quit it, brat." His voice was steady and piercing. Kida worried about what the man might do next; it must've shown in his face, because he then smiled and said, "That's right. You _should_ fear me. I don't tolerate disobedience; you should know that by now." Izaya took a breath and continued, "Are you going to behave now? Or do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Kida nodded the best he could without causing his hair to be pulled on further. Izaya released his grip and moved in. "Good boy." He successfully kissed the boy this time, pleased to find him fully responsive. Kida didn't want any kind of punishment from Izaya. When he was truly angry, it wasn't just a quick reprimand or slap; it was more pushing you down the stairs or finding evidence that could make you his slave for eternity. Kida decided not to risk his life or reputation and instead complied with his elder.

Kida reflexively trapped Izaya's neck in his arms and pulled him closer. He felt the man smirk against his lips but say nothing. He entwined his long pointer fingers under the boy's belt loops and pulled him closer, causing a small mewl to escape from Kida's lips.

"You're too cute," Izaya said between kisses. He let his hands slowly roam from the blonde's pelvis and around to his thighs, making sure to give his ass a few squeezes along the way. He gripped Kida's legs and lifted him til they met at eye level. He pinned him against the wall with his upper body and kissed him. "I don't like bending down to kiss you," he explained.

As their pulses skipped around and the volume of their breathing increased, Kida, focusing only on the man pressed against him, wrapped his legs around Izaya and leaned into him. Izaya slid to the ground without breaking the kiss, and rubbed the boy's thighs, as if he was encouraging the action.

"I-Izaya, that's enough." Kida was enjoying their kisses, but he promised himself that he wouldn't get swept up by Izaya's words—or lips for that matter—and knew it had to stop here.

"Do you really want to stop?" Burning amber stared into big copper orbs as Izaya massaged the boy's inner thigh.

Kida inhaled sharply and took a moment before speaking again. "Y-yes, no more. You should…you should…go now."

Izaya frowned and pulled out his phone to check the time. "I've got things to do anyways. See you soon." Izaya gracefully stood and bent at the waist to speak to the boy. "Have fun on your date tomorrow. I'll be interested to hear how that goes."

He disappeared out the front door, leaving Kida breathless on the floor. "How the hell is he so composed seconds later? It takes me like…3 minutes to calm down." Kida collapsed on the floor and stared out the window at the darkening sky. "Maybe it's because I'm younger," he reasoned to the air, "and he has way more experience." Kida sighed. "Whatever it is, I'll just have to figure out a way to keep myself from…" He stared down at his slightly raised pants and decided not to finish the sentence.

_I won't let him win._

* * *

"Hey, I'm Masaomi. It's a pleasure to be on a date with a woman as fine as yourself." Kida pulled out the chair and gestured for the lady to sit.

"Masaomi, you're too sweet." Rio smiled brightly back at the boy.

The two had hit it off the moment they met. However, it was all a complete lie. Masaomi didn't feel anything for this girl, no matter how hard she tried; Rio didn't even give Kida a chance to woo her because her heart was already set on another man. They both acted sweetly towards each other, but neither saw through the front the other was putting on.

Ironically, they both had their minds on the same man: a certain dark haired information broker. While Kida desperately tried to think of anything but Izaya, Izaya completely filled the thoughts of Rio, who was fully devoted to a man who didn't care about her.

"How's school been for you? I'm sure it's hard to balance your schoolwork with all the guys chasing after you?"

Rio giggled. "Oh, Masaomi. You flatter me too much! I haven't been asked out in a few months!"

Kida gasped. "That's terrible! It should be a crime for any man to pass you without mentioning your beauty and grace."

"Wow, they're really hitting it off. You chose a great girl for him," Mikado whispered to Anri.

She shrugged. "Well, I've always seen Masaomi act like this in front of girls so I can't speak for him, but I've never seen Rio so interested in someone."

* * *

The conversations between Kida and Rio were flirty but meaningless the rest of dinner. As Kida walked her home, he had a difficult time figuring out how the date was supposed to end. He'd hoped to feel some kind of connection, but it just wasn't there. He didn't want to lead her on by giving her hope for another date, but he didn't want to hurt such a nice girl. Luckily, Rio fixed the problem herself.

"This is far enough, Masaomi. I'm visiting a friend tonight and they only live a few blocks down so I'll be fine on my own. Um, I had a great time tonight, but to tell you the truth, I kind of like somebody else right now…" She bowed her head and blushed.

Kida silently sighed in relief. "That's alright. I'm kind of in the same situation myself. It was nice meeting you,though."

Rio looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you understand. Thanks for dinner."

Kida nodded and then looked up and down the dark streets. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you any further? I don't mind and it can be really dangerous at night."

"I'll be fine. Thanks though."

Kida hesitated, but decided not to argue with the girl. "Alright. I'll see you Monday."

"See you."

Rio turned and slowly walked in the opposite direction; she wanted to make sure that he didn't see where she was headed. Once he was out of sight, she quickened her pace and made her way to the apartment of Izaya Orihara.

* * *

Outside of the door, Rio pulled out her cell phone and used it as a mirror to check her hair and makeup. Satisfied, Rio took a breath and knocked. Her heart fluttered when she heard a familiar voice invite her in.

She closed the door and looked around the dark apartment; Izaya wasn't in his usual spot at the computer. The only light was that from the city outside. She heard footsteps approaching and her heart skipped a few beats.

"You just couldn't resist. I'm glad you fina—" Izaya stopped midsentence as he walked into the room and spotted the girl. "Rio?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Rio put her hands on her hips at tried not to look annoyed.

"Um, no." He moved to where she stood and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I just haven't seen you in awhile and…I…missed you." Apparently, Rio hadn't planned out the meeting very well.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright. Why don't you take a seat on the couch and we can catch up. I'm in a good mood tonight so I won't kick you out just yet."

The girl laughed nervously and made her way to the couch. She sat with her legs closed and her hands shaking on top of her knees. Izaya sat a few feet to her left and looked over to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

She desperately searched for something—anything—to say, but couldn't think of anything. He was sitting too close for her to sort out her thoughts correctly. "I, um. I…don't know."

"Did you have a fun time on your date?"

Rio snapped her head up and stared and him with shock. "How did you know about that?"

He chuckled and pointed at himself. "Information broker; I make a living knowing where people are and what they're doing." Rio said nothing and tried to comprehend his statement. Was he following her? "Oh, and Masaomi is my…client. He told me."

"Oh…"

Izaya sighed; this conversation was going nowhere, and he knew she was determined to stay for a while longer. "Would you like to watch a movie? There's a shelf by my desk with some titles."

Rio perked up. "Sure, that sounds good."

She returned with a scary monster movie; she wanted to cuddle tonight.

About an hour into the movie, Rio was very disappointed to find that Izaya had yet to make a move on her. Just then, however, the monster popped up on screen, making her jump. The informant laughed and pulled the girl in, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her against him.

_If this is what it takes for her to leave, I guess I'll just endure it._

They sat like that until the end of the movie. Rio had shifted slightly to rest her head on his shoulder, but that was the extent of their contact.

"Well, that was a good movie." Izaya removed his arm and went to stand up. He was surprised to be pushed down and suddenly straddled by the teen.

"I didn't come here to watch a movie," she stated plainly.

"Well, well. What did you want to do then?"

Rio tilted her head and whispered in his ear, "I want you."

"Rio, do you understand what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!" She was thankful for the darkness hiding her burning red cheeks.

"You're too young. I wouldn't want to commit a crime."

Rio snorted. "Like you care about the law." She placed her hands on his shoulders and changed her tone. "We've done it before…"

"Well, yes but—"

"And I'm the one initiating…"

Izaya grinned the devilish smile that always sent shivers down her spine. He placed a hand on the small of her back and nuzzled into her neck. "You make a compelling argument, Miss Magenta."

Rio licked his ear and whispered a last statement, "Izaya…take me."

Izaya pulled the girl's face to his and kissed her roughly. She immediately responded, moving around on his lap to get different angles into his mouth. He moaned and moved his hand beneath the back of her shirt. He unclasped the bra with two fingers a quickly discarded it.

"Mm, Izaya, you're really good at that."

"Flattery will only drive me more." He picked up the girl and laid her on his desk. Izaya crawled on top of the panting girl and slid his hand under her skirt. It had been nearly two months since he'd been with a girl. He didn't necessarily favor one gender over the other in bed, but he remembered the fun he had with Rio the last time.

Izaya softly ran his hand over her panties and returned to her thigh, teasing her. He was rewarded with moans and a more heated kiss. He repeated the last action and felt her move into his hand.

"You're really wet, Rio," he purred. She breathed his name and ran a hand beneath his shirt. He took it off and smirked as she excitedly explored the smooth body.

He moved to her panties again and stuck his hand inside this time. Her mewls encouraged him as he removed them with her skirt and began pumping his finger inside her. He moved his head to the girl's exposed nipples and lapped and sucked on one with his skilled tongue.

"Ugh, Izayaaa…" He inserted two more fingers and pumped faster as the girl undid his pants. She rubbed the throbbing member through his black boxers and was answered with a loud grunt.

Just as Rio was about to pull it out, the door to the apartment flew open. The pair turned their heads to see a short blonde standing in the entryway.

"Izaya?...what are you doing?" Kida asked, his voice cracking.

* * *

_Don't worry Kida, I still love you!_

_I've got the next chapter all written and ready to publish. I think it's my favorite so far! Soooo you guys decide when I should post it. :) The more I feel your love, the sooner it will come._

_Until next time, my beloved Kizaya fans._


	5. Chapter 5

Kida raised his hood and looked down, tears streamed down his face and he refused to let any passerby notice. He hated crying in front of others, and that was why he dashed out of Izaya's apartment before the waterworks hit.

Once he arrived home, he locked his front door and headed towards his bed. He grabbed his knees and rested his chin on them. He heard a soft rustling sound and looked around the dark apartment, unable to keep his paranoia in check since he'd invaded the boy's house. He was alone.

Kida took his head in his hands and squeezed. "I don't understand. Why am I upset about this? He means nothing to me! Nothing!" He threw a pillow at the door in frustration and felt his vision blurring again. "No, I'm not going to cry anymore. This is stupid."

* * *

Izaya heard the door slam and sighed. "Why does everyone feel the need to abuse my door?" he asked himself. He looked down to the mess of a girl beneath him. She stared back at him with embarrassment, confusion, and slight anger. Izaya stood and clothed himself. "And we were having such fun.

Rio sat up and frowned. "Izaya, do we have to be finished? C'mon, he left."

"The mood is ruined. You'll have to finish yourself off," he winked at the naked girl.

Rio ignored the vulgar. "Why would Kida react that way? He looked like his dog just died."

"He was just surprised, that's all. He'll get over it." He leaned against the couch and crossed his arms. Izaya looked like a fallen angel in the city lights. "Are you just going to sit on my desk all night? I need to clean it." He ogled the naked girl and smirked. "Unless you've decided to act on my suggestion…"

She looked at him with puzzlement until she realized what he was referring to. She scoffed and picked up her clothing scattered around the desk. She quickly clothed herself, knowing Izaya was watching her, and stood in front of him. She folded her hands and bowed. "Goodnight."

He nodded and followed along with his eyes as she left the apartment.

Izaya walked to his board game and moved a white pawn between two black checkers. He rubbed his hands together and gazed outside. "I believe it's time to set things straight with a certain blonde brat."

* * *

"I don't believe I mentioned us being exclusive. Or that there was even an 'us.'"

It's times like these that Kida worries about his sanity. He knew it was Izaya at the door before he called into the house. He surprised himself when he opened the door and allowed the terrorist of his thoughts inside.

"That's not!..." Kida started. "I didn't think that."

Izaya crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder blades against the wall, unconsciously sticking out his pelvis. _Why does he have to be so…hot? _Kida quickly looked down to hide his expression.

"Well, you seemed rather upset when you saw me with Rio." He smiled at Kida, who still stared intently at the ground.

Kida gripped the sides of his kitchen chair. "I was just surprised. I thought..."

Izaya laughed and Kida finally raised his head to the informant. "What? You thought I was gay?" Izaya uncrossed his arms and paced in front of the boy, using his typical dramatic hand gestures as he spoke. "I don't like to label myself. I just don't take gender into account when I see potential pawns to play with."

"Arrogant asshole," Kida muttered under his breath.

Izaya bent towards the boy and cupped his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you, Kida-kun."

"I said..." The blonde started to speak out, but cowardice overtook him. "Nothing...It's not important," he finished.

"I thought so."

The informant suddenly grabbed Kida's chair and dragged it forward, leaving space between the table and seat. He crouched behind the boy. "You know what I think, Kida-kun?" Izaya raised a hand and moved his slender fingers through the boy's sandy hair. "I think that you're starting to fall for me."

The youth tried to argue, but a finger on his lips silenced him.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? You shiver at my touch; you were horrified to see me with another person; you think about me all the time..." Izaya moved in front of the boy and sat on him. He rubbed Kida's shoulders and spoke and inch from the boy's mouth.

Kida felt his hot breath against his lips and felt the sudden urge to kiss the man. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kida bit gently on his own lip and restrained himself. "I don't blame you for your infatuation with me; I'm irresistible in so many ways: I have wicked good looks; my voice has been described as seduction itself; my lifestyle is dangerous and intriguing; then there's the whole 'bad boy' persona I apparently give off. Oh, and probably the biggest reason..." Izaya lowered his head and spoke into the boy's neck. "Masochists live for sadists." He bit down harshly and licked the profound new mark. Kida yelped then grabbed Izaya's shoulders instinctively.

Kida felt the man laugh instead of hearing it. "You're so easy to figure out, Kida-kun."

Kida loosened his grip, but still left his hands on the raven. "That's not true. I'm not a...a…" The boy blushed bright red.

"A masochist? Yes you are, Kida-kun. Why else would you submit to me? And grab me when I hurt you? Why else would you fantasize about a malevolent creature like me? You love pain."

"I..." Kida felt drained. He had no clue as to how he could respond to that. It was all true, and he wished it weren't. Kida lowered his forehead on Izaya's shoulder, overwhelmed and crushed.

Izaya played with his hair again and gnawed just below his previous mark and lapped at it when he felt the teen pull him closer.

They spent a few minutes in this position. Izaya repeatedly left deep imprints and soothed them with his tongue. Kida gave in and allowed the man to harm him, now knowing the truth in the informant's words. Every so often, Kida let out a half-hearted whimper or moan, to which Izaya responded by biting deeper.

After he had enough, Izaya stood and lifted the blonde's chin, surveying his work. His deep russet eyes bore into the lidded brown orbs of the boy. "I think I'll let you come to me this time, Kida-kun. Stop by my apartment when you feel like giving in." He playfully slapped Kida's cheek and blew him a kiss before sauntering out the door.

Izaya walked down the street with contempt. Masaomi Kida was definitely his favorite puppet.

* * *

Izaya looked at his game board and sighed deeply. There were no new moves to make. He was often able to rearrange the board multiple times a week.

He made his way to the couch and sprawled out on his back. "I wonder when Kida-kun will come. I thought it would be sooner..." _Not that I care_, he added.

It had been nearly a week since he'd last visited the blonde. He told the boy things he didn't know about himself and the very reason he wanted Izaya so badly. After proving it to him and witnessing him submit completely, he figured that he would take 2 or 3 days to pick up his ego then make his way to the informant's condo.

_The kid has more audacity than I thought._

* * *

Kida lay on his couch staring at the old ceiling. _What am I supposed to do?_ he wondered. Izaya expected him to return to the informant without being called. _How could I possibly do that?_ Kida wasn't sure if he actually had any dignity left, but giving in and going to Izaya would surely take away all of it.

All week he'd struggled with deciding to go or not. It was draining his energy and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Izaya is a monster and the boy had no idea what the informant had planned for the boy. He was right when he said that he could make Kida's life miserable; he already did.

Kida wondered what would happen if he went to the informant's place. He had a pretty good idea, but he wasn't sure of what would happen afterwards. It was likely that he'd tell Kida to leave and say he'll contact him soon.

Kida wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't meaningless sex. He wanted more from Izaya; he just had to figure out what that something was. The boy wondered if it would matter if he did, though. Izaya Orihara does what he wants, when he wants, and to whomever he wants. He always ended up on top one way or another.

All Kida knew was that lying on the couch wouldn't help a thing. So, on a dreary Saturday afternoon, Masaomi Kida picked himself up and walked to the man from whom he truly couldn't escape.

* * *

Kida held his fist up and stopped. _What am I doing? Handing my life over to Izaya, that's what._ Shaking his head, he knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and nothing was heard from inside. He knocked again. Silence answered him once more.

He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There were various lights on throughout the loft and Izaya's coat hung on a hook, but Izaya was nowhere in sight. He stepped inside and silently closed the door behind him.

He slipped off his shoes and made his way to the windows. He looked down and chuckled. "This is perfect for him." He turned around and surveyed the rest of the condo.

Kida looked to his left and widened his eyes. On the couch, lay Izaya Orihara, fast asleep. He slowly walked towards the man and stopped right in front of him.

He lay on his back with one arm dangling from the couch and the other on his chest; one leg also hung from the couch. His black v-neck shirt was slightly ruffled and exposed part of the gorgeous man's abdomen; his jeans rested low on his thighs, showing the top of his black boxers. Kida sucked in; Izaya was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

A strange feeling surged through his veins. He slowly raised his leg and lifted it over the sleeping informant. He gently sat on top of the man and looked down. Kida moved his right hand and slid it up Izaya's shirt, caressing the flawless skin.

His pulse raced, his breathing sped up. Izaya's face was serene and was tilted at an angle that displayed perfectly his alluring neck. Temptation consumed Kida and he slowly bent down to the neck and lightly pressed his lips to the skin. Hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue and licked him. He moved the hand not under the man's shirt and touched Izaya's lips.

He retracted his hand then froze when the man shifted under him. Izaya moved his leg onto the couch and trapped Kida's left leg beneath his; he moved his head to face up and slightly parted his lips. After a few moments of stillness, Kida bent down and took Izaya's upper lip between his. He tugged on it then licked across his lower lip. His hand skimmed down the man's chest and unbuttoned his jeans.

A hand suddenly grabbed his and stopped the teen from moving any further. Kida snapped his head up and gasped when he saw ruby eyes staring at him. Izaya let go of his hand and placed his own on Kida's waist. "Kida-kun, I didn't think you'd initiate so quickly," he said groggily.

Kida looked down at the man, petrified. He hadn't thought of the consequences of Izaya waking up.

"Well, I'm waiting..."

Kida blinked. "What?"

Izaya smiled. "Continue."

Kida couldn't move. He sat on the informant in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, he timidly bent down and reached the man's parted lips. He lightly touched them with his then sucked on the top lip. Izaya rewarded him with his tongue invading his mouth. Kida moved his own tongue and they wrestled in a passionate kiss.

Realizing that Izaya wasn't going to do anything, he moved his hand to the informant's jeans again and finished unzipping them. Izaya helped him in removing them and went back to exploring the boy's mouth.

Kida wasn't sure why he was behaving this way. He pinned it to teenage hormones and shook off his shame. He reached down and pulled out Izaya's half-erect member. He pulled his face away from Izaya and crawled backwards. The raven sat up to get a better view of his lustful puppet.

The blonde held the base and circled the tip with his tongue and lapped up the precum. He took the top of his large length is his mouth and pumped the bottom with his hand.

Izaya looked at the position Kida was in and smirked. The small teen had his back arched in and his ass exaggeratedly stuck out. Izaya stuck his hand under the blonde's boxers and groped him. He massaged the cheek and quietly chuckled when he heard a moan. He looked to his right and noticed the lube he'd left on the table. He hoped Kida hadn't noticed.

Izaya reached over and grabbed the lube. He coated three fingers and threw the bottle on the other side of the couch. He moaned loudly when Kida took nearly all of him in his mouth. He unbuttoned and slipped off Kida's pants and boxers. He circled his entrance and called out to a man standing in the doorway.

"Were you planning to stand there the whole time or are you going to come in?"

"I just...the door was open. I'll just leave..."

"Come in, Shizu-chan. I'll be done soon..." He closed his eyes and let out another groan. He opened his eyes and rubbed the boy's back. "Kida's really turning me on today."

Shizuo, unable to look away, closed the door and sat on the opposite side of the couch. A bulge formed in his pants when he saw the bent blonde.

Kida lifted his head and looked at Izaya. "Izaya...I don't wanna do it with someone watching..."

The informant grabbed his chin and kissed his forehead. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do. Get on your knees."

Kida nodded and obeyed. Shizuo widened his eyes at the display of complete submission. The boy was clearly uncomfortable with the man watching, but he obeyed anyway.

Izaya positioned himself behind Kida and inserted two fingers, quickly stretching him out. Kida whimpered and got down to his elbows. Izaya removed his fingers and clutched the teen's hips.

Kida screamed when Izaya thrusted in suddenly and immediately picked up a steady rhythm. "Izaya...please...it hurts...st-stop," he gasped.

"Suck it up, brat." He bent down and whispered in his ear, "Besides, you know you love it." Izaya straightened out and pulled Kida up with him by his hair. He yelped and looked back at the raven, tears in his eyes. "Get back on your hands, not your elbows." Kida complied and mewled when Izaya thrusted against his prostate.

Izaya bent down and lapped at his neck as he continued to pound into the boy in the same pleasuring spot. The scars from his bites had completely healed in the past week. He kissed the boy's shoulder then bit down hard, drawing blood. Tears fell to the couch.

Shizuo, still watching, thought to protest, but Izaya spoke first. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, he loves it."

The man widened his eyes when Izaya gnawed at his other shoulder and Kida moaned in pleasure. "Mmm, Izaya."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Shizuo pulled out his own hard member and began jerking himself off to the sight. Izaya thrusted hard a few more times and threw his head back as he came into the blonde. Kida moaned and orgasmed with the man. He collapsed onto the couch and panted with half-lidded eyes.

"Did I say you were finished?" Izaya sat up and flipped the boy over. He grabbed the back of Kida's neck and brought the youth's face to his.

Kida had his tongue slightly out of his mouth. He continued to pant as he struggled to focus on Izaya. He let go of his neck and Kida fell back on his knees, latching onto the man's shoulders to prevent him from tumbling off the couch.

"What do you want?" Izaya purred.

Kida was too tired to think up an answer. Izaya slapped him. "I asked you a question," he growled.

"Y-you...I want...you, Izaya."

"Good boy." The informant looked down expectantly. Kida pulled himself up and stuck his tongue into the man's mouth, greedily tasting every inch inside. Izaya wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He took his other hand and stuck two fingers inside his dripping hole.

"No," Kida breathed into Izaya's mouth, "no more. Please..."

Izaya pumped his fingers faster, quickly discovering his prostate. Shizuo jerked himself to Izaya's rhythm and groaned. "Enjoying yourself?" Shizuo nodded his head and looked on.

Kida whimpered repeatedly, unable to find the strength to kiss him any longer. He collapsed onto Izaya and looked over at the man jerking himself off. Moments later, he closed his eyes and shook his entire body. The teen came a second time, not making a sound but moving his lips to form and exaggerated "o". Shizuo released moments later with a raspy groan.

Izaya looked over at the sweating man across the couch. "Did you enjoy the show?" Izaya laid one last passionate kiss on the boy and let him collapse onto the couch.

"Is he ok?"

The informant looked at the unconscious boy next to him. "He'll be fine. He bounces back pretty fast." Izaya reached down and shoved his member back into his boxers, which had remained the entire time. He gently drew Kida across the couch and rested his head in his lap. The boy mumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Izaya busied his fingers with his golden hair; it was Kida's best feature and he couldn't get enough of the bleached silky strands. "Now, why did you come here?"

"Oh, um...I..." In truth, he'd come to discuss their kiss with Izaya. _Are they dating or something?_ Shizuo thought it best to leave it alone. "I can't remember."

"Alright. Kida and I need to take a shower so I'll have to ask you to leave."

Shizuo got up and took one last glance at the resting teen. He walked out and left the two alone.

"Kida-kuuun," he sung.

Masaomi yawned and sat up. He instinctively covered himself when he realized his nakedness.

Izaya sighed a soft laugh. "I don't think there's any point in hiding yourself from me. I've seen all of you."

Kida blushed and rested his head on his knees. He had never been so exhausted.

"C'mon, Kida-kun. Let's go clean up." Izaya scooped the boy into his strong arms and carried him into the bathroom. Kida would've collapsed halfway into their shower if Izaya hadn't been there to catch him.

After their shower, Izaya dressed the teen in his boxers and tucked him into his bed. A few hours into the night, he crawled in next to the blonde and pulled him close. "I'll make an exception to my rule just this once."

The boys slept peacefully through the night in each other's arms.

* * *

_If you don't already know, I won't post a chapter until I have at least a draft of the next one. Call me crazy, but I just like to be prepared! But fear not! For I have the next chapter and a half typed up!_

_I'm also very critical of my work and treat the thesaurus as my best friend/all powerful ruler/savior. Just a little fun fact._

_I'm double majoring in journalism/creative writing/communications/whatever the school wants to call it & English for college next year, so your comments seriously help me out. Whether it's praise, criticism, or both, I like to have others' opinions in order to further my knowledge as a writer. This is what I'm going to do with my life!_

_Anyway…Farewell to ye readers. I shall post the next chapter within a week. :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Kida blinked his eyes open and adjusted to the light. He turned on his side and reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone.

_That's weird. I don't remember moving the table._

Kida sat up and looked around the room. He was surprised to see unfamiliar walls surrounding him. The room was covered in the theme of black and white. The sheets were checkerboard along with the pillows; the four walls alternated the two colors on each side; the carpet was nearly the bleached pearly color of the ceiling; two doors, a dresser, a desk, and a chair were all stained pitch black.

_Where the hell am I?_ He got up and grabbed his arms from the sudden chill. _I'm in my boxers?_ A note on the desk caught his eye.

_'I have some errands to run, so I probably won't be here when you wake up. Your clothes are on the desk chair.'_

He dressed and sat back down on the bed. _Does he want me to leave?_ Kida opened the bedroom door (after mistakenly entering a walk in closet) and stepped into the main part of the loft.

The teen stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. As the note said, Izaya wasn't there. He looked to the empty desk where the informant spent an exceptional amount of his time. Curiosity hit him and he walked towards it. He sat down in the chair and spun around like a little kid.

After he bounced back from his dizzy spell, he noticed the open laptop. He pressed a button and the screen lit up; it wasn't locked. Instead, it showed an excel document of numbers and names he didn't know; there were notes next to each name which said things like 'unreliable' and '2nd cargo source.' He minimized the screen and clicked on an open internet tab. Strangely, the page was Raira Academy's website. _Why was he looking at this?_

"I wouldn't mess with that."

Kida's head snapped up and scanned the apartment for the source of the voice. It was a woman speaking, so he felt relieved to know Izaya hadn't caught him.

"Izaya's intuition is spot on. He'll know you've been there before he even sits down," the woman continued monotonously.

"Who are you?" The woman speaking sat upstairs at a cluttered desk with her own computer. She looked at him with her chin in her palm with a disinterested expression.

"I'm Namie. You could say I'm Izaya's secretary."

_That sounds torturous._ "How did you end up with this job? Izaya doesn't seem the type to treat a secretary kindly."

Namie snorted. "Of course he doesn't. I get sent around to pick up groceries, do his laundry, and whatever else he desires. The demon blackmailed me. I don't really have a choice."

Kida flinched when he heard her last job requirement. "So are you two…um…" He played with his fingers and looked nervously at her for a reply.

"God, no! I wouldn't let him touch me even if my life depended on it." She shuddered. "I'm not his type anyway."

Kida perked up. "His…type?"

"Yeah, he's never brought in anyone older than eighteen. He preys on teenagers. Actually, you look exactly like someone he'd…oh, God." Namie raced down the stairs and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Hey, are you alright, kid? I'm a doctor, so if he did anything to you—"

"I'm fine," he interrupted sharply. He avoided her eyes from embarrassment and unintentionally revealed his bruised neck.

"Ugh, that man is sick. Let me get you some ice. You just sit down and watch some t.v. I'll make you breakfast, too." He was ushered over to the couch and a remote was placed in his hand.

"I'm ok, really. I think it would be better if I just went home."

"No way," she called from the kitchen. "Izaya won't be back for a few hours. I have nothing to do right now so I don't mind helping you."

"Ok," he sighed. As long as he was gone before the informant returned, Kida decided that enjoying the woman's attention would be ok.

Namie made him large servings of pancakes and eggs. Apparently she'd spent time in America and mastered the art of the American breakfast. He was thankful for the large meal and gulped it down in minutes while watching a Naruto rerun. Namie took his plates and returned with a wet towel.

"Are there marks anywhere besides your neck?"

"Yeah, on my shoulders."

"Can you take off your jacket so I can treat them?" He complied and Namie gently began to wipe away the dried blood.

"Are you finished?" Kida flinched in pain. "This kinda hurts."

"Sorry, I'm almost done. He really bit down hard, didn't he?"

"Um, yeah…" He continued to watch the show and tried to ignore the irritated wounds.

Namie stood and threw the towel in the laundry room for later cleaning. She put some ice in a bag and returned to the seat beside him. As she held it to his battered neck, she took in the sight of his torso.

Kida had various scratches and bruises covering his chest, stomach, and back. There were visible fingerprint marks o his waist where the man had held to steady himself. The woman looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry he did this to you. If you're able to, I think it would be best to keep your distance from him. "

"He could, but he doesn't want to."

Kida bolted to his feet and stared at Izaya, who sat at his desk with a smile.

Namie sighed. "Is it really necessary to enter your own apartment silently?"

"Yes, it is." He switched his attention to the uneasy teen. "Come here, Kida-kun." The man patted his lap and gestured to the boy.

Kida walked past Namie and sat on Izaya.

"Leave the poor kid alone. Haven't you done enough damage to him?"

Izaya kissed a large bruise on the boy's neck. "Why would he want me to do that? He's in love with me." Izaya ran a gentle finger down his spine. Namie's eyes widened.

"I never said that!" Kida exclaimed.

Izaya laughed. "Whether he wants to admit it or not, Masaomi wants me. Every part of him begs for me to touch him."

The woman flinched. "Have you not noticed the scabs and bruises he's covered in? You're torturing him!"

"He likes it."

"How could he possibly enjoy that?"

Izaya laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Kida-kun is a masochist." When the woman didn't reply, Izaya decided to explain. He rested the silent boy's head on his shoulder and stroked his bare back. "He craves submission. He wants someone to control his every move; to punish him when he disobeys and to completely dominate his body and mind."

Namie wasn't sure how to reply to that statement. The teen hadn't said a word the entire time and she was starting to believe Izaya. "I don't know whether or not you're being serious, but I'm taking a personal day. I'll be back tomorrow."

Izaya nodded and watched the woman pack up her things and leave.

"Why do you have to tell people those things? It's embarrassing…"

"I keep very few secrets from Namie. As an information broker's secretary, it's easier if she knows what's actually going on. And Shizuo is a hazard with a soft spot for kids and teens. If he thought you were being forced by me, he might break of few bones."

Kida exhaled, bit remained silent.

"You're a very interesting boy, Kida-kun. You desire abuse, but you also frequently seek out affection."

"What's your point?"

"I'm just explaining your thoughts. You tend to overlook important details of yourself."

"Why did you let me sleep here?" Kida got up and sat on the desk.

"Because you passed out and I didn't feel like carrying you all the way home." Kida nodded and looked down. "Were you hoping for a different answer? If you think I did it because I care about you, your wrong."

Izaya stood and placed his hands on either side of the boy. He bent down and licked all the way up to his mouth and spoke seductively, "I just want your body." The informant shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth and rubbed his thigh. He stopped after tasting salty liquid. He pulled away and looked at the boy.

"Stop crying. I already explained that we aren't dating. My wanting meaningless sex from you shouldn't be a surprise anymore." He leaned in and returned to kissing the boy.

Kida turned his head away and the man kissed his cheek instead.

"So you're not going to cooperate now?"

Kida stared at the man, but didn't reply.

Izaya sighed. "Fine. I really didn't want to do this, but I want to keep my favorite toy." Izaya walked over to the couch and returned with Kida's shirt. "Put this on and go home. I'll pick you up at 8 tonight."

Kida raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You'll see. What's your pants size?"

"Why the hell do you need to know that?"

"I have to buy you some clothes. I doubt you have anything suitable for where we're going. You know, I'll just make my best guess; it shouldn't be too difficult considering the many times I—"

"Ok! Whatever, just stop talking, dammit."

Izaya chuckled. "Wait just a minute; I'll be right back." The man left the room and returned a few moments later with two small pills. He placed them in Kida's hand and closed the teen's fingers around them. "Take these."

The blonde raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What are they?"

"Don't be so paranoid, Kida-kun," he sang. "They're for your headache."

"How did—"

"Because it's obvious. Just take them. I don't want you in a bad mood all night."

"Whatever," he scoffed. Masaomi took the pills and thought he saw a subtle smirk on the informant's lips.

Kida put on his shirt and turned away from the raven. Izaya grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him back so he fell into the man's arms. Izaya pressed their lips together then pushed him away. "See you later, Kida-kun." He winked.

Kida wiped his mouth on his sleeve and left the apartment.

"He trusts me too much," Izaya thought aloud. "It works to my advantage, though. Those drugs will do wonderful things for me tonight."

Izaya opened his computer and stopped. "He was on my computer…oh well." The informant opened a new tab and searched for some stores in the area that would sell the kind of clothing he required. Once he found one, he locked his apartment and set out to buy some very interesting attire.

Shizuo switched off the television and lay on the couch, gazing up at the ceiling.

"But why does it have to be _him_?" he asked himself. The blonde rubbed his forehead and grunted. "It could've been anyone else…anyone!"

Shizuo bolted to his feet and threw a nearby mug into the wall. He sat back down and covered his face in his hands.

"This is going to kill me. Stupid flea; it's probably what he wanted all along! And what the hell is with that kid?" He remembered encountering Izaya and Masaomi a day earlier. "I loathe him, but he's so goddamn sexy…"

For months, Shizuo had battled with his strange feelings for Izaya, the man he spent years trying to maim and possibly murder. Street signs had flown into the air, mugs shattered onto his wall, and many other inanimate objects suffered abuse from the man because of his conflicting emotions.

"I can't feel…that way…about the flea; it's impossible! He's my enemy, my nemesis!" He pounded his fist onto the table in front of him, leaving a long crack in the wood.

Shizuo's new-found passion was intensified by the kiss they shared. Izaya was only playing with him, but Shizuo couldn't help but get lost in the man's skilled movements. Everything about him was dazzling: his gorgeous black hair, striking red eyes, flowing gestures, and sensual voice. A picture of Izaya Orihara could be found under the definition of seductive.

The blonde had on multiple occasions attempted to solve the issue: he had sex with other men (during which pictured were taken as blackmail), tried to eliminate the problem (by the attempted murder of the informant), and eventually approached him with intent to confess and see where it led.

Unfortunately, the latter attempt was spoiled by Izaya and Kida's sexual escapade. He finally built up the nerve to express his feelings, but choked up at the sight of the lovers.

Something had to be done. As soon as he constructed a plan, he would head over to Shinjuku and figure things out.

_Thanks for all the support. You guys are awesome! *hugs* Sorry this was a short chapter. The next one is really long though! I just couldn't find a point anywhere in the beginning of chapter 7 that could be split._

_Hope you liked it! I have fabulous things in store for Kizaya :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Let me just make something clear to prevent a massacre. The revelation (plot twist?) at the end of this chapter is NOT CANON. I wanted to give Kida some dimension._

_This chapter is weird, but I'm a weird person. It fits. Enjoy :)_

_ALSO, it seems that I made a fatal error in my chapter 1 a/n… (great job, start off a story by mixing things up…that makes a fantastic first impression) …..I pointed out that I wrote this story picturing Izaya about a foot taller than Kida because I like it when uke are taller. MY MISTAKE. I meant SEME, not uke. Izaya is the seme in this…whatever this is._

_Thank you for pointing that out, by the way! I went back and fixed it. I'm such an idiot sometimes. Sorry for the confusion :(_

"I'm not wearing that."

"C'mon," Izaya purred, "you'd look so _sexy_." The man held the outfit over the teen's body in front of the mirror.

Kida pushed him away and turned to face the informant. "Why can't I just wear normal clothes?"

"You can wear a jacket until we get inside."

"No." He crossed his arms and stood his ground.

Izaya laid the clothing on the bed and then slowly backed the teen into a wall. "You're so stubborn today Kida-kun..." Kida hit the wall and grunted. Izaya firmly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "…but I like a challenge."

If Kida's pulse were to race any faster, he was sure he'd have a heart attack. He looked at the older male in obstinance, but knew he could see right through his disinterested facade.

Izaya closed the distance between them and tugged on the boy's top lip with his teeth. He moved his free hand up his shirt and kissed him roughly.

"Masaomi," he whispered seductively.

Kida thought his legs might give out. Izaya began to grind against him, causing the younger male to groan in pleasure. "Hnng…Izaya..."

Izaya pulled away and took in the boy; His eyes were glowing with ecstasy and his breathing was ragged. "Are you ready to change now?"

"N-no, it's too…embarrassing."

Izaya reached between them and removed Kida's jeans and boxers. He tightened his grip on the boy's wrists as he struggled to touch Izaya. The informant kissed him deeply, the force of it pushing Kida's head into the wall.

"We can continue this later if you obey me, Kida-kun. You wouldn't want to be frustrated all night would you?" Izaya gripped Kida's length and circled his thumb over the tip. "Why don't you put on the outfit I picked out for you?"

"Y-yes, I'll wear it."

"Good." Izaya kissed him again and left the room. In the entryway he called, "I'll be waiting out here, Kida-kun."

Once the door shut, Kida crumpled to the ground and tried to control his breathing. He'd never been so excited before. The man had manipulated him, but he didn't care. The experience was too great to let that ruin it.

Once he calmed down, the teen removed the rest of his clothing and stared at the abominations lying on his bed. A bright red thong lay atop skin-tight black shorts with a hem just inches below his ass. Instead of a shirt, a black vest lay complete with red suspenders to connect the whole outfit. _So I'm a prostitute now? _

Kida shook his head and dressed himself. The thong was incredibly uncomfortable and he felt ridiculous. He debated taking it off or going along with whatever Izaya had planned, and decided it would be best not to refuse him. Avoiding the mirror, Kida grabbed his jacket and left the room.

"Kida-kun," a voice breathed. Izaya stepped forward from the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the teen. He looked the younger male up and down and gulped. He licked his ear and squeezed his ass. "I could just take you right here."

Kida put on his sweatshirt and allowed the man to lead him to a black limousine. "Why do we need this?"

"I can't have you walking around with those shorts on. You'd be ogled by every passerby." Izaya opened the door and followed him in. He pulled Kida towards him and placed the teen's head on his shoulder.

He squeezed the boy's side and called out directions to the driver. After closing the dividing window, he jumped on top of the boy and smiled.

"Do you want to know where we're going?"

"Yes."

"I'm taking you to a strip bar that I overheard a client raving about." Kida widened his eyes. "I used my connections and got you a spot tonight. Isn't that great?"

"What do you mean...a spot?"

"A spot on stage, silly." Izaya tapped his nose playfully. "You'll be pole dancing tonight. But don't worry about inexperience; we're going a few minutes early because I hired an instructor for you. I've heard that he's very talented. I'm really looking forward to this."

"B-but...I can't do this." Kida's face burned red.

"Of course you can." Izaya stroked the blonde's satin hair. "It's only a few minutes, and after you finish you'll join me in a private booth where we can drink and watch the other boys. It'll be loads of fun."

Before he could argue, the car stopped and the driver opened their door. "We're here." Izaya yanked him out of the car and told the driver where to wait. He began walking into the back entrance of a brick building and dragged Kida along by the wrist.

Once inside, he brought Kida to a room covered in mirrors with a single pole in the middle. A man only a few inches taller than Izaya walked up to them and shook both of their hands. "I'm Chiani, nice to meet you; you must be Masaomi." He turned to the blonde and flashed a wide smile.

"Y-yes."

Izaya chuckled and slapped the boy's back, causing him to stumble a step forward. "He's a bit shy, but he'll catch on quick. He knows not to disappoint me after going through all this trouble." He faced the teen and blew a kiss. "See you later, Kida-kun. We'll have lots of fun once you've finished your performance." He walked out of the room and left the two alone.

The instructor clapped his hands together. "Let's get to work!"

Izaya sat down in a chic black chair in front of the center stage. His seat was carefully chosen at the stage where Kida would perform and gave him a perfect view. He scanned the other seats around the center stage and took in the men. About a third of them looked like Grade-A pedophiles complete with a mustache and sickening grin; the rest ranged in age from about 22 to 28ish and wore nice suits; Izaya wore black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt with a slight v-neck. He didn't need to dress up to get the attention of the boy he wanted.

He wasn't watching the boy currently dancing on stage, but he snapped into attention when the announcer called out a stage name very close to Masaomi Kida. He looked forward to see a boy sheepishly climbing the stairs. A few men whistled and others leaned forward in their seats; Kida was enticing.

_And he's all mine_, Izaya thought. The song changed and Kida grabbed onto the pole. He looked at Izaya and received a wink. Kida blushed and quickly looked away. In his head, he ran through the moves Chiani taught him. He knew that disappointing Izaya would end in disaster and decided to get the show over with.

He reached up with both hands and climbed to the top of the pole. Once there, he spun around a few times then slid down to his knees. He slowly rubbed his crotch against the pole and received a few cheers. The blonde snapped his red suspenders and threw them to the side.

Kida climbed back up the pole and tightly fastened his legs around it. He flipped upside-down and unzipped his vest, letting it fall to the ground below. Izaya glanced at the man beside him and scoffed at the sight of him rubbing a large erection through his pants. Kida was his, nobody else could have him.

Kida moved near the front of the stage and dropped to his knees again. He bent backwards and showed his flexibility by lowering his back to the ground. He ran his hands up and down his chest and bucked his hips a few times.

A couple twists to his nipples and exaggerated moaning had the men throwing bills onto the stage. One daring gentleman reached out and placed it in his pants.

The man beside him was sweating at his brow and was jerking himself off inside of his boxers. Izaya had had enough of the men's ogling; he raised his arm high and snapped his fingers. Once he had Kida's attention, he stood and held out a hand. The blonde walked over and took it, jumping down from the stage and landing directly in front of Izaya.

A few men grumbled and shouted. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, he was just getting started!"

Izaya grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. He protectively wrapped his arm around Kida's waist and looked back at the frustrated men. "Sorry boys, this one is mine...and I don't share."

Izaya shut the door and locked it. He looked at the boy awkwardly seated on the red plush couch. The room alternated black, white, and red. The large red sofa faced a flat screen television showing the club outside the room. Some mood music quietly played.

Izaya walked to the boy. "Stand up." Kida obeyed. The raven sat where Kida was previously and widened his legs. He patted between them and smiled when he noticed an embarrassed flush.

The teen sat down and was pulled into Izaya's chest. "You did very good tonight, Kida-kun." He parted the blonde's legs and rubbed the inside of his bare thighs. "Are you thinking about your performance?"

I...n-no I wasn't," he replied shakily. The screen pictured the stage where he preformed. The new dancer seemed around 18 with hair darker than Izaya's. He currently had his hand stuffed down his leather pants. Kida couldn't image touching himself in front of all those pervy men; dancing was horrible enough.

Izaya slipped a hand up the younger man's chest and played with a nipple. His other hand moved to his crotch and stoked his arousal. "Did knowing I was watching turn you on?"

"N-no that's not it."

"I think you're lying to me." Izaya unbuttoned his pants and released the throbbing length. He pulled Kida's head back and licked his neck. The blonde moaned as the older male pumped his erection. "You really gave it your all up there. Maybe I should bring you here more often."

"Don't...I don't...want that."

"Then why did you agree today?"

"Be-because you...told me to. Izaya, I...I'm gonna..."

"No," he denied sternly. "You won't come until I say you can." Kida squirmed under him, grinding against the older male's length in the process. "Now, why did you listen to me? Why do you always do play along with my cruel games?" he taunted.

"I...I don't know. Please, Izaya, I can't hold it in any longer."

"You know exactly why. I want you to say it. Once you do, I'll let you come." He licked the struggling teen's ear and pumped faster. The blonde mewled loudly.

Kida desperately tried to figure out what Izaya wanted to hear, but all of his thoughts were focused on obeying the man. THAT'S IT. The realization hit him, but he knew he couldn't say it out loud; it was humiliating, even if Izaya already knew.

"C'mon, Kida-kun, don't you want to give in? All you have do is answer my question."

"I...Because I…I like…pain."

"That's right Kida-kun." He nipped the blonde's earlobe and tweaked a nipple.

"Can...can I-"

"Beg me for it," he breathed.

"P-please, Izaya. Let me…c-come."

"Alright. You have my permission."

Kida cried out and spasmed as he finally released his built up climax. Forcing him to wait sent him into complete ecstasy. After he finished, and his stomach was thick with his seed, he collapsed into Izaya and gasped to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and relaxed every muscle.

Kida tensed a few moments later when he felt the raven grab his extremely sensitive length and run his thumb over the tip. His eyes flew open. "No, st-stop. I can't take...anymore."

Izaya ignored the pleas and used his other hand to stimulate the base. The younger male turned to cling onto the raven and dug his face into his shirt. The sensations he experienced were both painful and pleasurable. He came again moments later, this time unable to hold onto his consciousness. Kida fainted into Izaya's arms.

"You've really got to stop fainting like that. I don't like dragging your sleeping ass around."

Kida opened his eyes and sat up; he was in the private room of the strip club lying on the red couch. "You didn't move me anywhere."

"Exactly." Izaya sat cross-legged watching the television. He drank a half-filled glass of red wine. The raven looked over at the blonde. He gestured to a bottle and glass on a table against the wall. "Help yourself."

"I'm only 16."

"You've never drank? I thought most kids were out partying and getting plastered at your age."

"Not me..."

"Then let's have some fun." Izaya stood and poured the blonde a glass. He brought it to Kida, who hesitantly took it. Izaya looked at him expectantly from the opposite side of the couch.

Kida took a sip and grabbed his neck. "It stings."

"You'll get used to it." He smirked and excitedly watched the younger male.

Kida took a few more uncomfortable sips and raised an eyebrow. "It tastes good."

Izaya grabbed the bottle and poured more into his cup.

Kida frowned. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes," he responded plainly.

"Why? You already know I'll..." Kida blushed and took another drink.

"I'm well aware that you'll put out whenever I want. Just enjoy the drink."

After about 15 more minutes of drinking, Kida was slumped down on the couch, slurring each word.

"I think that's enough, Kida-kun." He took the glass away and put it on the table next to his. He walked to the drunk teen and straightened him out. "How drunk are you?"

"I dunno," Kida giggled. "This is the firsstt timee." He smiled playfully and wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He yanked the man on top of him and groaned. "Izaya...you make me so...horny…all the time."

"Yeah? What do I do that turns you on?"

"Just...you. Your voice is so sexy and you're so stronggg." Kida grabbed an arm and squeezed to demonstrate. "Ugh, and just the way you move...if you get too close, I have to try reeeally hard not to...give myself away."

"That's very interesting, Kida-kun."

"Izaya...I want you."

"I know." The informant kissed him and turned away. Kida grasped his shirt and threw him down onto the couch. He crawled up the surprised man and kissed him. "You're really drunk."

"Isn't this why you wanted me to get wasted?"

Izaya ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "I don't need alcohol to get sex. We've been over this."

"Then...why?"

"Does it really matter?" Izaya pushed his lips back down to his. He allowed the boy to feel his hair as he rubbed his back.

Izaya's eyes shot open when a shaky finger moved dangerously near his entrance. He snatched the hand and held it in the air. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kida licked the older male's neck. "I wanna fuck you."

"That's not happening."

Kida tried-unsuccessfully-to free his hand. "But you do it to me; I'm as much of a man as you are."

Izaya flipped him over and pinned Kida's shoulders to the couch. "That's where you're wrong. I'M a man; you're a boy. I'm always in control-no exceptions."

Kida frowned. "That's not fair."

"Stop acting like a child. I'm not concerned with fairness. We're done talking about this."

Kida blushed. His heavily intoxicated brain tried to think of a witty remark; instead, he spoke the words he would end up regretting for a very long time. "Izaya...I love you."

The informant froze; he hadn't expected Kida to admit that so quickly. He knew of the boy's feelings for him, but he thought the kid had far too much pride to give himself up. For once, Izaya was speechless. He struggled to reply. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kida closed his eyes and exhaled. "I don't know."

Izaya's expression changed; the confession could be used greatly to his advantage in the future. The informant kissed the intoxicated teen. "It's a shame that you probably won't remember this tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kida sighed sluggishly.

"How long ago did you realize…?" He gently caressed the boy's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hmm, a while. A few months maybe." Kida was beginning to drift off and finished with a final mumble, "And I probably always will..."

Izaya smiled. "That's right, Kida-kun. You can't escape." The informant stood and grabbed the blonde's waist, supporting nearly all his weight. "C'mon. It's getting late."

Izaya leaned against the doorframe and examined the knocked-out teen. _He looks even more innocent in his sleep._

Kida lay on his back with one leg out of the covers and an arm across his forehead; his chest steadily rose and fell. _He's definitely cute...but headstrong masochists are apparently a difficult type to control...not to mention practically unheard of. Masaomi defies the stereotype: he craves pain but yearns for love; his submissiveness fluctuates; he goes on a date with a woman then says he loves me. He's quite the human._

Izaya turned his attention to a small pill bottle on the nightstand. He glided over and investigated the object. _Lithium?_

He considered the possibilities and came to the most logical conclusion: _He's…bipolar_ Izaya looked down to the serene boy. _It makes sense. It's not every day that I meet someone this emotionally confused._ The bottle was dated a month back; Izaya shook it and furrowed his brows. _It's practically full. Has he not been taking them?_

It was a question for another day. The informant lowered the bottle to its previous spot and left the room. He locked the front door and leapt out a window. Izaya turned back to steal a last glance into the teen's room. _This is even more amusing than I'd imagined. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Asgdvklnhish so besides anime, I'm OBSESSED with Tom Hiddleston (especially as Loki). I read an article the other day about Loki being amazing and manipulative and how he needs his own movie (can I get an Amen!) and they called him…wait for it…THE PUPPETMASTER. I totally freaked out!_

_What if Izaya met Loki? They would probably team up and manipulate the shit out of humankind._

_That's all for now :)_

* * *

"If you're going to say something, do it now. I have things to do." Izaya crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

The blonde looked up at Namie, who seemed very absorbed in her work, then back down to the ground.

"I'm not going to make her leave; she's catching up on some very important work she put off until now." Namie glared back at Izaya. "Just pretend she isn't here."

"Fine…" A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"C'mon, Shizu-chan, tell me or get out."

Shizuo balled his fists and blushed. "I—I….wanted to know if….well I've been thinking—I just…ugh." He took a breath and finished. "I like you…"

"And…?"

The blonde furrowed his brows. "'And' what? Do you have nothing to say about it?"

Izaya grinned. "Well, it's not new information to me; you're kind of obvious."

"Oh…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked past Izaya and out the windows.

The raven sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Shizuo looked back at the man and raised his eyebrows. Clearly, he hadn't planned ahead for the confrontation. "I…um…will you…go out with me?"

Izaya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his admirer's neck. He pulled his head down and captured Shizuo's lips in a slow kiss. He pulled them closer together and smiled. "No."

Shizuo frowned. "Why not?"

Izaya kissed him again, not receiving a response this time. "You're not my type," he replied frankly.

The blonde pushed the man off him. Izaya gracefully sidestepped to avoid falling. He returned to his initial position and awaited the frazzled man's next move.

"So, that Masaomi kid…"

"What about him?"

"Are you two…dating?"

Izaya laughed. "Relationships aren't very fun; they imply an effort for affection from both involved. I'd rather play around. I'm with him the most because he's complicated yet easy to manipulate. I see why you might make that assumption, but all he is to me is a toy." Shizuo didn't reply. "Is that it?"

"I, uh, yeah. I'll just…go." Shizuo quickly left the apartment.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again soon."

"I hope not. The thought of you two together is gross," Namie called.

"I agree, but Shizu-chan isn't one to give up on something he likes."

Namie shrugged and continued her work. Izaya looked out the window and saw a familiar boy moving towards his building. At the same moment Shizuo reentered the apartment.

"I forgot this…" Shizuo grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door to leave a second time.

Izaya caught up with him and followed the man out the door. "I'll see you out."

"Whatever." Shizuo rolled his eyes.

Just then, the elevator opened to reveal Masaomi Kida. Izaya heard Shizuo growl and quickly took action. He kicked the back of the man's knee, causing him to crumple to the ground with a grunt. The raven shoved the younger blonde back into the elevator and pressed the "door close" button. He pressed the button for the bottom floor and leaned back against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Kida exclaimed.

Izaya turned to the teen. "I just saved your life; you're quite the ungrateful boy, aren't you?"

"Why do I need to be saved?"

The elevator opened and Izaya dragged Kida out by his wrist. "No time to explain; be quiet now." He opened the supply closet door and quickly entered.

Moments after the door shut, the noise of a door being thrown off its hinges sounded outside. Izaya put a hand over the boy's mouth to prevent a shout. Grunts and crashes continued.

The dark closet was rather small and cleaning supplies took up most of the space. Kida stood with his back against the wall, uncomfortably trying to avoid the ruby eyes staring at him inches away. Izaya was pressed against him, shifting to hear the commotion better. He prayed the Izaya wouldn't move around too much; the situation was awkward enough.

Unfortunately, Kida's teenage hormones kicked in from the man unconsciously grinding against him. He gripped the informant's shirt to prevent him from moving. He turned his head to the side and tried to calm himself. _I'm not an animal. I can control myself._

Izaya looked down to the boy quizzically. "What is it?" He set his arms on either side of Kida, brushing against him. He was surprised to hear a small whimper.

"Just…stop moving," the younger male breathed.

"Why?" Izaya shifted again in curiosity. He felt the boy pull harder on his shirt, and heard what seemed to be a strained moan. He wondered what the problem could be until he recognized a hard bulge pressing into his leg. Izaya stopped moving and grinned widely.

"Stupid flea, I'll stay here all day if I have to! He's got to leave eventually," Shizuo yelled from the other side of the door.

Izaya put a finger to his lips, signaling Kida to stay silent. He then removed his hand from the boy's mouth and replaced it with his own lips. He slowly grinded into Kida while capturing the boy's sounds in his throat.

"You're such a naughty boy," he whispered huskily, "getting aroused so easily. You must really want it, huh?"

"N-no that's…not it. I can't help it."

"Oh, I see. It's just me then."

"No. Shut…up."

Izaya removed his body from Kida's and quietly unzipped his jeans. "I've barely touched you, yet you're already so excited."

He pulled out the blonde's throbbing member and pumped. Kida reached up with both hands and combed through the raven's black hair. Izaya responded by sliding a hand up the teen's shirt and idly playing with a nipple. He found it more difficult to stifle his cries.

"I-Izaya…I'm—we have to…stop," he breathed.

The informant ignored this, instead jerking off the boy faster.

"P—please…stop…"

Faint footsteps moved around the lobby, waiting for the blonde.

Izaya knelt down and took the throbbing prick in his mouth. Kida bit his lip to keep from crying out. He shut his eyes tightly and grabbed the informant's head. Moments later, the younger man came into Izaya's mouth.

"Izaya!" Kida yelled.

Suddenly, the closet door was ripped open and flew across the lobby. A furious man stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of him.

Kida opened his eyes as wide as physically possible while Izaya nonchalantly put his partner's jeans back on and turned to Shizuo.

"Can I help you?"

"Give him to me."

"Sorry, but I still have use for him." He moved between the two and took out his pocketknife. "Now stop acting like a jealous schoolgirl and go home."

_Jealous? _Kida wondered. He noticed Izaya's body language turning protective. He didn't want Shizuo anywhere near him, and he would fight to keep it that way. It made Kida happy; Izaya could've handed him over to the maniac—although he probably wouldn't have been hurt because of Shizuo's (surprisingly) kind nature—but he decided to jump to his rescue instead. Kida felt wanted, and he treasured the warm feeling.

As the blonde lunged forward, Izaya shoved Kida to the side and leapt onto Shizuo's back. He held his blade to the man's neck.

Shizuo laughed. "You can't win against me. Just hand him over. I'll eliminate the threat."

Izaya jumped down and headed towards Kida. He moved behind the teen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I already told you that you aren't my type. Do you really believe killing him will make me like you? I'm becoming quite attached to this one." He nipped Kida's ear then returned his attention to Shizuo.

The man looked from the terrified boy to Izaya. He stared at the man in contemplation. Not knowing what else to do, he grunted and stormed out of the building.

Kida exhaled loudly and removed the man's arms. He turned to face Izaya and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks," the teen mumbled.

Izaya stared intently at him and he felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "Wh-what?"

"Just thinking." Izaya stood and offered a hand to Kida. "C'mon. Let's go back upstairs."

Kida nodded and took his hand.

_Thinking about what?_

* * *

"Kida-kun, do you remember where we went two nights ago?" He handed the boy a glass of water and sat next to him on the couch. He had an arm resting on a raised knee and wore his usual grin.

The blonde took a huge sip and audibly gulped. "Um…kinda."

"What do you remember?"

"Do we really have to talk about it? It's a—"

"Just answer the question."

Kida placed his glass on the table and cleared his throat. "Well I remember going to a club and…dancing. Then we went into a room where you gave me wine and….I can't remember anything else."

"Hmm…" The informant turned the boy's head to face him and cupped his cheek. "You told me some very interesting things that night."

"L-like what? Wh-what did I say?" Kida stammered.

Izaya pushed him flat and crawled on top of him. "You talked a lot about me…and how you feel about me." He grinned. "I didn't take you as a person so forward with his feelings," he taunted.

"Just tell me what I said!"

Izaya leaned down and placed kisses along his jawbone. "Well, you mentioned how easily I turn you on. I think you explained that it had a lot to do with my…voice." The raven moved his kisses to Kida's mouth.

"Th-that's not true."

The informant twirled strands of golden hair with gentle fingers. "You're a horrible liar, Kida-kun."

"It's not a big deal anyway…"

"That's right; it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural for you to be so physically attracted to me. I'm rather irresistible. But there is something else..." Izaya licked the teen's ear.

"What…"

"You told me that you love me."

Kida stopped breathing. _That can't be true… _Kida thought. _I don't even know how I feel. He must be teasing. I was drunk, though; it could've just slipped out._

"Stop teasing me. I would never say that."

Izaya laughed quietly. "It's not like I didn't already know." He smiled with his fiery red eyes.

"I was really drunk; I can't even remember what happened. If I really said…that—which I doubt—I didn't mean it."

"You're too cute," he purred.

"I'm being serious!" the younger male exclaimed. "I'm not in love with you."

"Why won't you admit it, I wonder? Is it embarrassment?" Izaya smoothly removed Kida's shirt. "You don't want me to use it against you? Or maybe it's because…" The raven moved his face as close as he could without their lips touching. "…you're afraid of not being loved back…" He moved his lips to the boy's neck and slid his hands along Kida's sides. "…that I only want your body…" Izaya loomed over the boy with his devilish grin. "I wonder what I should do with this new knowledge?"

Kida quickly looked away; he couldn't let Izaya see his teary eyes. Unfortunately, nothing escaped Izaya Orihara.

"You don't really have a good handle on your feelings, do you?"

The question took Kida by surprise and he sat up, pushing the man off him. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to go to extremes with your emotions and have a hard time concealing them."

Kida nervously tapped his fingers. "If you have something to say, just say it." Kida wished he could disappear; Izaya knew his feelings for him. According to his phrasing, he also knows of his disorder.

"Why haven't you been taking your Lithium?"

Kida figured there was no point in hiding it. "I didn't think I needed it anymore. Medicine is for sick people…I'm not sick."

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I think you might feel better taking them. You _are_ sick; just not physically."

"Stop pretending to care," he spat.

"What makes you think I'm pretending?"

"Everything you've ever said and done to me."

Izaya grabbed the boy and placed him in his lap. He held him tightly until he stopped struggling, and then pet his hair. "True… but I think taking what's been prescribed is a better idea than trying to suppress everything. Did you think I wouldn't notice these…?" He took Kida's arm and traced the faint brown lines with his thumb.

Kida said nothing and allowed the man to pull him into a gentle kiss. Izaya nuzzled into his neck. "I'm not an emotionless demon…I do have_ some_ sympathy for people."

"I don't want to talk about this."

Both turned their heads as they heard the soft sound of the door closing.

"Namie must've left; which means..." Izaya pushed the boy on his back, sitting on him and holding his arms down. "We can have some fun."

Kida wasn't in the mood for Izaya's idea of fun, but he was grateful that he dropped the uncomfortable subject. The blonde stared blankly and awaited Izaya's advances.

"You're not interested now? You were quite excited earlier."

"I don't want to have sex every time I see you."

"Oh, really? What would you rather do?"

Kida regained his blank stare and lay under Izaya in silence.

The informant abruptly stood and left the room.

"What the hell...?" Kida sat up and looked around the apartment from the couch. He put his shirt back on as Izaya returned to the seat next to him.

"Pick one." Izaya handed the boy an assortment of movies ranging from romcom to horrors. Kida raised an eyebrow, but chose a monster movie.

After putting the movie in, Izaya returned to the couch and pulled Kida close.

"What are you doing? We're not some affectionate couple."

"Isn't this what you want?"

Kida pushed away from the man and twisted his face in confusion and anger. "I never mentioned anything like this."

Izaya brought the boy to his chest again and kissed his head. "Just stop complaining and enjoy this while it lasts."

Kida obeyed. In truth, watching a movie with Izaya seemed rather pleasant. It might be nice to be with the man without being tormented. He snuggled closer to the older male, adjusting into a more comfortable position. Izaya rested his other arm on the head of the couch and relaxed. It was strange for him to let his guard down around others, but even he needed a break sometimes, and Kida happened to be there when he felt like lounging around. Showing affection would also keep the boy him attached, anyway.

He turned his attention away from the screen and observed the boy beside him. Kida's chest rhythmically rose and fell; he was absorbed in the movie, perfectly content. Izaya considered shattering his happiness, but quickly reminded himself that now was not the time; he needed to draw Kida back in before returning to his sadistic behavior.

Izaya had another reason for his sudden change in personality: if he created enough of a comfortable environment, Kida might confess again; he wouldn't have the excuse of being drunk anymore.

About 10 minutes later, Kida was fast asleep on Izaya. _Damn, this kid loves to sleep._

"…Izaya…" Kida mumbled. He slowly turned his body towards the man and clutched onto his shirt.

The informant glanced down at the boy to find his eyes still closed. _Talking in his sleep?_

"No…stop…" He gripped the fabric tighter.

Izaya found his opportunity and took it. "What is it, Kida-kun?" he replied softly.

"Don't leave me."

"Why?"

"Can't…I can't live…without you."

The corner of Izaya's mouth curled; this was perfect; all he had to do was carefully wake him up. He gently shook the boy and looked into his drowsy chestnut eyes. He waited for the boy to return his stare before speaking.

"Why can't you live without me?"

Not fully awake yet, Kida dug his face into Izaya's shirt and whimpered, "I'm in love with you…"

The informant took his chin and lifted the teen's head. "What was that?"

"I said…" Kida blinked. "I said I lo…" His eyes widened as he entered reality. He crawled backwards and fell to the floor. "What's going on?" he yelled.

"I was listening to you confess to me a second time."

Instead of the predicted angry reaction, Kida looked up at Izaya with despair. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Izaya was caught off-guard but quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Because it's fun."

"Well it won't be so fun when I decide I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore."

"I think we both know that won't ever happen. You can't stay away from me."

"Watch me." He stood and angrily walked past Izaya.

In one swift movement, Izaya got to his feet, yanked the unruly teenager backwards, and caught him in one arm. He dipped the boy as one would in a dance.

"Don't be like that, Kida-kun. We just watched a movie...I thought we were having a good time."

"One movie doesn't make up for all the games you play. I'm done. Let go of me so I can leave."

Izaya grinned. "You're the one holding onto me."

At some point, Kida had reflexively grabbed the informant's shoulders for support. He decided not to let go, fearing that he'd be dropped if he did.

"You're in love with me, Kida-kun...you won't leave me."

"What's that got to do with it? All you ever do is play with my feelings and pretend to care about me. Even if I do...love you...I won't stay just to end up completely broken."

"We've been through this many times before, Kida-kun. You'll stay mad for a few days-maybe weeks-but you'll always return to me."

"You don't have to believe me, but this time is different. You pushed me too far."

Izaya slowly let go of the younger male and watched him walk away.

* * *

_Oh, no! Kizaya's fate is taking a turn for the worse! Man, you guys are gonna love the next chapter._

_Have you guys seen the anime K (Project)? WELL IT'S FREAKING AMAZING! I highly recommend it for anyone who enjoyed Durarara! And/or Nabari no Ou. It's basically Nabari with special effects and a sadistic hottie. It also just has the same…feel as Drrr…that probably doesn't make sense._

_I downloaded the manga prequels because of how much I loved the anime! But seriously guys, watch it. There's a character named Fushimi Saruhiko who could seriously be Izaya's long lost brother. He's so sadistic and carefree. And Yata…ugh…that sexual tension (that only yaoi fangirls every notice)! Plus, you know how Izaya's sexy voice just makes you melt into a puddle? WELL Izaya's (ENGLISH) SEIYUU IS THE SAME AS FUSHIMI'S! I'm downloading the anime as I write and plan to stock up on some K merch from Amazon on Cyber Monday. Wooo go antisocial online shoppers!_

_You can thank me later._

_P.S. I know I say this often, but you guys are awesome. You're so encouraging and helpful. A lot of the time, I catch myself smiling like an idiot when I read some of them. I do this for you, so I'm glad you like it! _


End file.
